


Uma delicada situação

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vingança de Voldemort ao descobrir que Severus é um espião traz conseqüências que só Harry consegue apagar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lilibeth mais uma vez me ajudou com a betagem. Minha musa fez ligeiras mudanças nesse desafio. Espero que a autora não se importe...  
> Escrito em 2005 para um desafio Potter Slash Fics

 

– Você vem, Harry?

 

A aula de Poções Avançadas tinha terminado, e a turma do sétimo ano estava saindo. Tudo que Ron Weasley mais queria era imprimir a maior distância possível entre ele e Snape. Mas Harry continuava de pé, em frente à escrivaninha do professor.

 

– Vão na frente – disse o rapaz.

 

A sala estava quase vazia quando Snape notou a presença de Harry Potter à sua frente.

 

– Perdeu alguma coisa, Mr. Potter?

 

– Eu só queria lhe falar. – O garoto parecia constrangido. – Eu... vi o que aconteceu.

 

– Do que está falando?

 

– Antes do ataque. Eu vi o que ele fez com você.

 

O rosto de Snape se fechou num misto de vergonha, dor e fúria. Flashes de imagens passavam por sua mente, as imagens que ele menos queria ver. A veia no pescoço saltou.

 

– Então veio me humilhar? Ou só quer satisfazer sua curiosidade de ver como é uma aberração?

 

– Não é nada disso, eu...

 

– Fora! – Snape tremia, vermelho. – Saia daqui!

 

Harry saiu correndo sob uma chuva de jarros com ingredientes de poções e com a firme determinação de voltar mais tarde.

 

* * *

 

Snape deu um pulo ao ver Harry Potter materializar-se dentro de seus aposentos, saindo de debaixo de uma Capa de Invisibilidade.

 

– Potter!... O que está fazendo aqui? Como conseguiu entrar?

 

– A tapeçaria de cobra me deu a senha em Parseltongue. Desculpe, professor, mas acho que precisa falar sobre o que aconteceu.

 

– Está testando a minha paciência. Não há nada a dizer, e ainda que houvesse, eu não quero falar sobre o assunto, muito menos com você. Vá embora. Está no horário de recolher.

 

Harry simplesmente o ignorou:

 

– Tentei visitá-lo enquanto esteve na enfermaria, mas Madame Pomfrey proibiu todas as visitas. Professor, eu sinto muito. Queria ter chegado antes. Deve se sentir horrível.

 

Ainda se recuperando de seus ferimentos e de seus sofrimentos, Snape não tinha forças para brigar com Potter naquele momento. Ele suspirou, deixando-se cair numa poltrona:

 

– Estou vivo, não estou? Eu devia ser grato por isso. Vocês chegaram na hora. Sempre imaginei que uma vez descoberto pelo Lord das Trevas como espião, eu não sobreviveria.

 

– Eu vi quando ele fez... a transformação.

 

– Não houve transformação – corrigiu Snape, amargo. – Ele fez de mim um hermafrodita ao transferir órgãos de uma garota Muggle para o meu corpo. Ele pretendia me usar como cobaia para gerar um herdeiro.

 

– Disso eu não duvido. E você seria... mãe?

 

– Não. – Ele abaixou a cabeça. – Não, isso seria muita honra para um espião e traidor. O plano era fazer o mesmo com _você_ e impregná-lo com o herdeiro das Trevas. Ele acreditava que, vindo de você, a criança seria muito poderosa. Eu não seria mais do que uma cobaia, a ser descartada ao fim da experiência.

 

– Mas... hermafroditas não são funcionais. Não podem ter filhos.

 

– Ele me fez completamente funcional, incluindo glândulas hormonais. Sou capaz de sustentar uma gravidez natural sem magia, como qualquer mulher.

 

– Por isso você ficou tanto tempo na enfermaria.

 

– Meu corpo... não aceitou totalmente os órgãos transplantados. Ainda vou sofrer os efeitos hormonais durante algum tempo.

 

– Hormonais? Por isso sua pele está mais rosada e seus cabelos mais macios?

 

Snape deu de ombros:

 

– Presumivelmente, ao que tudo indica. Os hormônios estão desequilibrados.

 

Harry arregalou os olhos:

 

– Como desequilibrados? Você... Você está grávido? De Voldemort...?

 

– Não. – Snape estremeceu diante da lembrança. – Ele não... teve tempo de... consumar o ato. Como eu disse, vocês chegaram bem na hora.

 

– Ele... ia engravidá-lo? – Harry se horrorizou. – Mas você estava sangrando, ele mal tinha transferido os órgãos da moça!...

 

– Isso jamais seria capaz de detê-lo. Mas a partir desse ponto, eu pouco me lembro. Não posso lhe dizer mais nada.

 

– Eu posso. Foi quando nós chegamos. A Ordem invadiu a Mansão Riddle, Voldemort foi morto, seus seguidores, presos ou mortos. Nenhum Death Eater escapou. Agora os Aurores procuram os simpatizantes.

 

– O Prof. Dumbledore me disse isso. Haverá uma cerimônia e homenagens. Você deve se consagrar, Potter.

 

– Eu não mereço. Não pude evitar o que lhe aconteceu.

 

– Não é culpa sua, Potter.

 

– Além do mais, o senhor trabalhou tanto ou mais do que qualquer um no esforço de guerra. Arriscou-se muito. É claro que também deve ser homenageado.

 

– Potter, o ministério quer me varrer para baixo do tapete. Eu sou um incômodo: ex-espião, ex-Death Eater e, agora, um aleijão.

 

– Não diga isso.

 

– É a verdade. É o que eu sou. Nunca mais terei uma vida normal. Se algum dia eu quis ter planos para depois da guerra... estão destruídos.

 

– Pretendia fazer algo em especial? Deixar Hogwarts?

 

– Isso agora pouco importa. Está tudo arruinado. Tudo... – A voz dele tremeu. – Oh, não. Malditos hormônios!

 

Harry viu que uma lágrima tinha escapado dos olhos negros, e Snape apressadamente tentou enxugar seu rastro, mexendo-se na poltrona. Aquilo tocou o coração do rapaz.

 

– Não se preocupe, professor. Vai dar tudo certo.

 

– São esses hormônios! – Ele tentava conter as lágrimas e esconder o rosto, humilhado. – Estou perdendo o controle. Minha vida está arruinada. Tudo por água abaixo! Não sou exatamente um homem, muito menos uma mulher! Não posso ter amigos nem família! Sou uma coisa, uma aberração! Quem vai querer se aproximar de mim? As pessoas vão fugir de minha condição repulsiva! Outros vão querer me colocar numa gaiola e me expor ao público, como no circo Muggle!

 

Harry observou a explosão, penalizado.

 

– Não diga isso. Não é uma aberração, nem é repulsivo.

 

– Como não? Eu sou um mutilado, Potter. Sabe o que Dumbledore me disse? Ele vai requerer junto ao Ministério uma pensão por invalidez, por ferimentos de guerra. Se isso não é uma declaração de que eu sou um aleijado, eu não sei o que é.

 

– É uma reivindicação justa por todos os sacrifícios que fez no esforço de guerra.

 

– Eu sou uma anomalia defectiva. Vergonha! Como pode, Potter, alguém que precisa se barbear todos os dias ser obrigado a tomar uma poção para o período menstrual? Simplesmente não é natural.

 

Harry arregalou os olhos:

 

– Você... tem menstruação?

 

– Feito uma cachoeira. – Snape soluçou, vexado, o rosto lavado de lágrimas. – Meus seios estão doendo, eu estou inchado, e esse choro não para! Não sei como as mulheres aguentam. Pomfrey está tentando controlar esses picos hormonais com uma Poção Anticoncepcional.

 

– É possível conviver com isso. As mulheres passam por essas situações o tempo todo e vivem normalmente.

 

– Começo a duvidar disso. E também, caso não tenha notado, Potter, eu não sou uma mulher. Nem um homem.

 

– Não, você não é. Nenhum dos dois. Agora você virou uma pessoa única. Não há outro igual. Eu não ficaria surpreso se algumas pessoas achassem isso atraente.

 

– Humpf – sarcasmo – Atraente, sei.

 

– Estou falando sério. Devia pensar nesse ângulo.

 

– Uma aberração, você quer dizer. As pessoas ficariam curiosas.

 

– Não, eu quero dizer que você agora é uma pessoa toda especial. E quem não pensar assim, não merece tê-lo por perto de qualquer maneira.

 

Severus o encarou e percebeu que ele era sincero no que dizia. Poderia isso ser verdade? Um raio de esperança começava a se infiltrar em seu coração.

 

Ou talvez fossem apenas os malditos hormônios.

 


	2. Capítulo 2

 

Alguns dias mais tarde, Snape recebeu mais visitas em seus aposentos. A princípio, assim que viu Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini em sua porta, pensou que se tratava de assuntos de sua casa. Mas eles logo foram esclarecendo:

 

– Professor, queríamos apenas conversar.

 

– Algum problema, Mr. Malfoy?

 

– Não, senhor. Mas nós soubemos o que aconteceu com o senhor. Sabe, os seus... ferimentos.

 

Snape tentou esconder a irritação, mas os hormônios ainda estavam fazendo festa em seu sangue. Os dois perceberam e se entreolharam. Draco se adiantou:

 

– Não contamos para ninguém. Minha mãe me contou, porque meu pai contou para ela antes do julgamento. – Snape lembrou-se de ter sido informado sobre o julgamento de Lucius Malfoy: rápido, direto e eficaz. Ele foi jogado em Azkaban em tempo recorde. – Queremos apenas prestar solidariedade.

 

Houve uma pausa, após a qual Snape disse:

 

– Agradeço o gesto. Mas não há motivo para preocupação.

 

– Senhor, com todo o respeito – interveio Zabini –, queremos que saiba que pode contar conosco para preservar seu segredo, se assim desejar. Podemos contar com a colaboração de todos em Slytherin. Sabemos que dificilmente os outros vão se importar com um dos nossos.

 

– Sim, Professor – concordou Draco. – Pode contar conosco, se quiser conversar ou algo assim.

 

– Alguém mais sabe o que aconteceu? O que os alunos estão dizendo?

 

– Acho que ninguém sabe – disse Zabini – ou teríamos ouvido alguma coisa a respeito. Mas algumas pessoas falaram sobre sua aparência: o cabelo e a pele.

 

– E o seu humor – completou Draco –, mas isso não é novidade.

 

– Posso perguntar por que contou para Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy?

 

– Bom, ele é meu namorado. Não daria para esconder isso dele. De qualquer forma, senhor, eu gostaria que soubesse que se precisar de alguém para conversar sobre o assunto e sobre o que aconteceu...

 

– Mais uma vez agradeço a oferta, senhores. Sei que posso contar com sua discrição.

 

Os dois sentiram que estavam dispensados e deixaram os aposentos de Snape. O Mestre de Poções ficou intrigado com o gesto. Não era típico de um Slytherin, mas por outro lado, era uma casa que realmente cuidava de seus membros.

 

Nas semanas que se seguiram, porém, Snape já tinha com quem conversar: Harry Potter virou um frequentador assíduo das masmorras à noite. Severus passou a esperá-lo com chá, e a manter as proteções abaixadas para ele se esgueirar, invisível, para dentro. Com o tempo, o agitado mar hormonal onde ele foi jogado parecia ter se acalmado um pouco. Interessante é que, por menos que ele quisesse admitir, as conversas com Harry tinham ajudado nesse aspecto.

 

– Você gosta de vir aqui todas as noites?

 

– É claro, ou então eu não viria.

 

– E o que seus amigos dizem disso?

 

– Eles não sabem. O que eles não sabem não pode feri-los.

 

– Verdade?

 

– Olhe, eles são legais, mas não entenderiam. Você e eu temos coisas em comum, às vezes eles não se dão conta disso. – Harry o encarou. – Eu estou atrapalhando?

 

– Claro que não, Potter, ou eu já o teria expulsado daqui.

 

– Poderia me chamar de Harry? Potter é o nome de meu pai.

 

– Se você prefere. Nesse caso, nada mais justo do que um tratamento recíproco. Sou Severus – mas apenas entre nós dois.

 

– Combinado. Você vai à cerimônia?

 

– Cerimônia?

 

– De comemoração da vitória sobre Voldemort. Não é possível que não tenha recebido o convite: você é um dos homenageados.

 

– Não estou muito disposto a comparecer.

 

– Muita gente vai ficar aliviada se você não for – ironizou Harry. – Vai dar essa satisfação a essa gente?

 

Severus ergueu o canto dos lábios:

 

– Sutil, Pot – quer dizer, Harry. Eu só estou tentando evitar uma exposição.

 

– Tá, eu entendo que você queria manter sua condição em segredo, mas acredite: não dá para perceber só de olhar.

 

– Eu tento disfarçar ao máximo com roupas... e faixas.

 

– Pessoalmente, eu acho uma pena, mas entendo que você queria tentar se sentir confortável com seu corpo.

 

– Acha uma pena?

 

– Claro. Você é único, Severus. Isso é muito sensual. É intrigante e misterioso.

 

Ele se avermelhou:

 

– Sou apenas um motivo de curiosidade alheia. Uma aberração, um monstro.

 

– Não diga isso. Eu não penso assim. Além disso, sensualidade não se resume apenas a corpo ou a órgãos genitais. Por exemplo, sua voz é muito sensual, sabia?

 

– Agradeço por tentar elevar minha autoestima, mas isso tudo é inútil. Ninguém me acha atraente. Ainda mais depois... disso.

 

– Isso não é verdade.

 

– Está me chamando de mentiroso?

 

– Não, só estou dizendo que não conhece a verdade. Há uma pessoa que o acha muito atraente: eu.

 

Severus ficou vermelho:

 

– Você?...

 

Harry se aproximou dele, sorrindo:

 

– Eu mesmo. Gostaria de dizer que isso é recente, mas não é. Quando o conheci melhor, durante o esforço de guerra, comecei a notar como é sexy e atraente. Achei que você nunca me daria uma chance de me aproximar, mas ultimamente até que nos tornamos bons amigos, não é? Eu gostaria de ser mais do que um amigo.

 

– Mas... – Severus estava espantando – Como... ? Eu sou... um mutilado...

 

– Severus, isso não é importante. O importante é saber se você também sente alguma coisa por mim.

 

– Mas... mesmo que eu sentisse, você é meu aluno!

 

– Está mudando de assunto. Repito: você sente alguma coisa por mim?

 

– Eu... gosto de sua companhia.

 

– E gostaria de ser mais do que isso?

 

A cabeça de Snape dava volta, tamanha sua surpresa com a situação. Harry o queria, e parecia sincero. Os sentimentos do garoto – não, do jovem, corrigiu – podiam explicar o tanto de tempo que tinham passado juntos nos últimos tempos. Severus jamais tinha imaginado que alguém como Harry poderia se interessar por ele. O máximo que ele esperava atrair era algum curioso com sua nova condição, mais interessando em explorar seu corpo deformado do que em dedicar genuínos sentimentos de afeição.

 

Não era o caso de Harry, claro. Desde o início, o rapaz estivera a seu lado e o apoiara num momento tão difícil. Severus sabia que Harry jamais o magoaria nem o humilharia.

 

Portanto, ele não sabia se os hormônios ainda estavam descontrolados em seu sangue ou se havia um outro motivo inconfessável – o fato é que para sua própria surpresa, ele respondeu:

 

– Harry, eu gostaria muito de ser mais do que seu amigo.

 

O rapaz sorriu, os olhos verdes brilhando na luz da lareira. Ele se aproximou ainda mais de Severus e pegou sua mão:

 

– Eu estou muito atraído por você. Mas compreendo se quiser ir devagar. Sabe, até que você se acostume com seu corpo e se adapte totalmente à nova situação.

 

– E você não sente... repulsa? Se preferir, podemos ter uma relação platônica. Eu – Severus abaixou a cabeça – já me conformei ao fato de que talvez eu nunca mais faça sexo na minha vida.

 

Harry usou um dedo para erguer-lhe o queixo e olhá-lo nos olhos:

 

– Nunca pense que eu não estou atraído também por seu corpo. Eu quero fazer sexo com você, e se pudesse, eu o agarraria agora mesmo e faria um monte de coisas com você aqui mesmo no chão. Mas eu não quero que seja assim, de repente, como um acidente. Afinal, você é muito especial. Seu corpo é único, Severus, e deve ser apreciado. Quero fazer amor com você, e considerarei uma grande honra que você me deixe conhecer os segredos e tesouros que esconde debaixo de suas roupas.

 

– Harry, eu já não era nenhum padrão de beleza antes, agora então...

 

Foi silenciado por lábios que avançaram contra os seus, um toque gentil, mas determinado. Ele sentiu seu coração se acelerar diante do beijo inesperado, mas logo se entregou à carícia, derretendo-se contra o corpo de Harry. O rapaz passou os braços em volta dele e puxou-o para si. Severus sentiu seus seios pequenos pressionados contra o peito plano de Harry, e seu corpo reagiu. Aquilo era inédito, e seus lábios se partiram com a sensação desconhecida. Harry aproveitou para explorar-lhe a boca.

 

O beijo se prolongou por mais alguns minutos até que eles se separaram, ofegantes, buscando ar. Harry sorriu:

 

– Pensei que quisesse ir devagar.

 

– Eu jamais disse isso.

 

– Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? Eu disse que posso esperar até você estar pronto.

 

– Eu tenho certeza, mas acho que você vai ter que esperar de qualquer forma.

 

– Por quê?

 

– Porque eu sou seu professor e as regras não permitem aproximação estudantes-professores. Segundo, porque precisamos de proteção, se é vamos mesmo fazer sexo. E ainda, porque vou precisar estar preparado para lidar com... minha parte feminina. Ela é intocada.

 

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram:

 

– Você é virgem... Por Merlin.

 

– Não, eu só tenho um hímen. É diferente. De qualquer modo, entendo que defloramento pode ser delicado. Preciso preparar pomadas e poções.

 

– Virgem... intacto. Você tem ideia do quanto isso mexe comigo? Sev, eu te amo ainda mais agora.

 

Severus decidiu ignorar a última frase:

 

– Não adianta ficar esperançoso porque você ainda é meu aluno. As regras são claras sobre o envolvimento de professores com estudantes.

 

– Mas eu já tenho idade legal!

 

– Eu disse que os regulamentos são claros e não dão margem para dúvida. Eu perderia o meu emprego, você poderia ser expulso. Na minha condição, não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar desempregado. Ninguém contrataria alguém como eu.

 

O rapaz andou pelo quarto, nervoso:

 

– Eu não quero esperar até me formar. Vamos ter que dar um jeito nisso imediatamente. Acho que tenho um plano. Mas você vai precisar colaborar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A seguir: Harry tem um plano


	3. Capítulo 3

 

No caminho para a aula de Poções, Harry ficou entre Ron e Hermione, que estavam estranhamente calados.

 

– O que há com vocês dois?

 

– Nada, Harry. Estamos tentando respeitar sua vontade.

 

– Do que é que você está falando?

 

– Eu vejo você sair quase todas as noites – explicou Ron, em voz baixa. – É óbvio que você tem uma namorada fora de Gryffindor que não quer nos contar.

 

– Desculpem, mas eu...

 

– Tudo bem, Harry – interrompeu Hermione. – Não precisa dizer, se não quiser.

 

– É que essa pessoa precisa de ajuda – explicou Harry. – Com a guerra, as coisas se complicaram para ela. Entendem, é sobre consequências de guerra.

 

– Mas só quem teve complicações com a guerra foram os Slytherin. É alguém de lá? – Ron ficou abismado. – Harry, você está transando com a filha de um Death Eater?

 

– Ron! – escandalizou-se Hermione. – Deixe o Harry em paz. Quando ele estiver pronto, ele vai contar para a gente.

 

– Toma cuidado, cara – insistiu o ruivo. – Se o Snape pegar você rondando as masmorras...

 

– Não se preocupe, eu tenho usado a capa.

 

Uma voz arrastada soou às costas deles:

 

– Cochichando, Potter? – Draco Malfoy, com Blaise Zabini e seus dois brutamontes guarda-costas soltou um risinho sarcástico. – Tentando fazer Granger finalmente levantar a saia para você? Tava na hora, já que ela deu para toda a casa...

 

– Malfoy, seu – Ron partiu para cima do loiro, mas Harry o segurou.

 

– Ele não vale a pena, Ron.

 

– Você ouviu o que ele disse? Eu pego ele! Deixa eu matar ele só um pouquinho!

 

Novamente uma voz surgiu atrás deles:

 

– Brigando pelos corredores, Potter? – A voz de Snape parecia deslizar de tanta ironia e sarcasmo. – Devo tirar cinco pontos por seu mau comportamento ou vai entrar imediatamente em sala?

 

Coube a Hermione puxar os dois para dentro da sala, enquanto Malfoy trocava sorrisos com Zabini. Harry entrou na sala fumegando e pisando duro. Os Slytherins entraram logo em seguida.

 

Durante toda a aula, Malfoy manteve o risinho de superioridade, o que aumentou a raiva de Ron e Harry. Hermione ficou discretamente observando todos os alunos Slytherins só para tentar descobrir a misteriosa namorada de Harry.

 

Na parte prática da aula, o previsível aconteceu: Neville, pálido, estava parado em frente a um caldeirão que, ao invés de soltar um vapor azulado sutil e efêmero, fumegava uma espessa e mal-cheirosa nuvem cinza.

 

– Aparentemente, Mr. Longbottom – rosnou Snape –, o senhor não vai deixar que eu passe um dia sequer sem lamentar o fato de ter permitido sua presença em minha sala. Seu trabalho está fraco e deficiente. Comece tudo de novo e não saia até ter acertado dessa vez!

 

Todos gelaram. A poção era extremamente demorada, e com isso Neville certamente perderia o almoço.

 

– S-sim, Prof. Snape.

 

– Talvez fosse mais produtivo investir seu tempo em outra matéria que não Poções, Mr. Longbottom. Sei que precisa dela se quiser ser um _healer_ , mas com sua inépcia, tremo só de pensar na possibilidade de um dia ir parar em St. Mungo's e ser atendido pelo senhor! Mas acho que não há perigo disso. O hospital só aceita os melhores e o senhor certamente está longe de se enquadrar nessa categoria!

 

Revoltado, Harry se ergueu:

 

– Ele só errou uma poção! Não precisa humilhá-lo desse jeito!

 

– Potter, você está se excedendo! Sente-se agora.

 

– Não, quem está se excedendo é _você_ _!_ Desde o primeiro dia de aula do primeiro ano, você implica com Neville! Você é mesquinho, injusto e recalcado!

 

Fez-se silêncio. A turma inteira estava boquiaberta, os olhos grandes. Hermione tentava puxar as vestes de Harry, mas ele a ignorava, possesso de raiva. Os Slytherin acompanhavam tudo sem piscar, esperando a reação de Snape.

 

– O senhor está em detenção durante uma semana, Mr. Potter, e sua casa perdeu 50 pontos. Agora sente-se!

 

– Pois eu não vou fazer nem uma coisa nem outra! – Harry ouviu um "Oh" coletivo de horror. – Não adianta me dar a estúpida detenção, eu não vou aparecer!

 

– Harry!... – Hermione estava lívida.

 

Snape se voltou para ele, como uma ave de rapina que fechasse o ataque sobre sua presa:

 

– Está me desafiando, Mr. Potter? – O tom do professor fez diversos alunos se encolherem, mesmo os que nada tinham a ver com o peixe.

 

– Você não é desafio para mim, Snape. Eu matei _Voldemort_ , esqueceu? – Várias pessoas gritaram diante do nome. – Suas detenções não me assustam!

 

Houve silêncio sepulcral na sala, os únicos ruídos eram os caldeirões borbulhando. Snape se ergueu, as vestes esvoaçando ao atravessar a sala tão rápido que não devem ter sido mais do que três passos:

 

– Acaba de enterrar seus sonhos de se tornar um Auror, Potter! – Ele abriu a porta da sala com violência. – Ponha-se daqui para fora! Você está permanentemente expulso de minhas aulas! Suma-se daqui!

 

Harry começou a juntar suas coisas, ainda dizendo:

 

– Isso não fica assim! Vou falar com Dumbledore!

 

– Ao fazer isso, lembre-se, _matador de Voldemort_ : até o Lord das Trevas temia o Prof. Dumbledore. Que isso lhe sirva de aviso.

 

Para isso Harry parecia não ter resposta, e saiu da sala pisando duro. Os alunos estavam em choque. A gêmea Parvati Patil parecia prestes a desmaiar. Ron e Hermione também estavam pálidos e trêmulos, especialmente porque Snape voltou para a frente da sala e olhou para todos com um olhar ameaçador:

 

– Qualquer um que não queira seguir o mesmo destino de Mr. Potter deve voltar sua atenção para seu caldeirão! Agora!

 

Aterrorizados, todos voltaram a trabalhar nas suas poções. Ninguém ousou dar sequer um pio até o sinal bater. Ninguém notou o sorriso discreto no canto da boca do Mestre de Poções.

 

Mais tarde, olhando em retrospecto, Severus e Harry concordaram que o plano poderia ter sido diferente. Ao ser informado de que a grande discussão em sala tinha sido mera encenação e que na verdade os dois estavam romanticamente envolvidos, o diretor Albus Dumbledore apontou que Harry realmente poderia ter sido expulso de Hogwarts pelo que fizera. No final, o diretor decretou que Harry iria continuar a ter aulas de Poções com a Profª Sinistra, e que a semana de detenção seria servida com Mr. Filch. Harry pensou em protestar por ter de ficar uma semana longe de Severus, mas deu-se conta de que poderia ter sido muito mais grave. E, no final, eles tinham conseguido a aprovação tácita de Dumbledore.

 

Aquela semana que Harry e Severus passaram separados foi de intensa fofoca em toda a escola. Hogwarts inteira acompanhava a intensa troca de olhares entre os dois, sem desconfiar o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual eles mal conseguiam tirar os olhos um do outro.

 

Diversos alunos vieram cumprimentar Harry ao saber do ocorrido, dizendo que Snape realmente era uma peste e merecia ouvir aquelas verdades. Neville confessou sentir-se culpado pelo castigo, mas Harry tranquilizou-o. Ron e Hermione ficaram dias chocados com a atitude de seu amigo. Hermione estava duplamente escandalizada: não só Harry tinha enfrentado um professor, mas tinha sido justamente um com quem ele tinha trabalhado durante a guerra. Ela tinha esperança de que os dois pudessem se entender melhor depois de terem enfrentado Voldemort juntos, mas depois do que Harry jogou na cara de Snape, aquilo parecia uma esperança longínqua.

 

Os Slytherins passaram a ver o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu com ódio redobrado. Severus recebeu mais uma visita solidária do casal Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini. Malfoy tentou convencê-lo a pedir a expulsão do Harry junto ao Conselho de Diretores da escola, passando por cima da autoridade de Dumbledore. Snape agradeceu a sugestão e achou melhor decliná-la, alegando uma questão de estratégia política. Isso não impediu Zabini de encurralar Harry na primeira oportunidade que o viu sozinho, ameaçando-o a manter distância de Snape. A chegada de Ron, Dean Thomas e Seamus Finnegan fez Zabini recuar, mas Harry percebeu o sentimento de proteção dos Slytherins em relação ao seu chefe de casa.

 

Mas tudo aquilo com certeza seria esquecido com o tempo. Durante os sete dias que não viu Harry, Severus passou por dias de extremo mau humor e cólicas menstruais excruciantes.

 

Finalmente, o tempo de separação chegara ao fim.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A seguir: fim da separação


	4. Capítulo 4

 

– Senti sua falta.

 

As palavras de Harry estavam acompanhadas de uma luz tão intensa nos olhos verdes que Severus enrubesceu, sentindo-se exposto mesmo que estivesse usando uma casaca por cima da camisa.

 

– Também senti a sua – confessou.

 

Harry o abraçou, suspirando:

 

– Pensei que ia ter um troço de tantas saudades. Não sabia que estava tão fisgado assim. Você me conquistou por completo, Severus. Agora que nada pode nos deter, eu o quero sempre perto de mim.

 

Severus olhou em seus olhos, o seu rosto próximo e sentiu um arrepio de intensidade diante de tudo que sentia.

 

– Harry...

 

– Severus...

 

Os lábios se encontraram e uma sensação de eletricidade percorreu o corpo de Severus como um rastro de pólvora. Como regra geral, ele não gostava de ser tocado, mas Harry parecia ter algo mágico na pele, algo que fazia Severus se derreter. O simples beijo começou a aquecê-lo todo, nos lugares mais recônditos, o desejo despertando-lhe pelos poros.

 

O beijo se prolongou, e os dois se entrelaçaram ainda mais, os pequenos seios de Severus pressionados contra Harry – bem como uma ereção incipiente. Harry apertou-se mais ainda contra ele, mostrando ereção idêntica, enquanto explorava sua boca com sofreguidão. Era uma sensação nova e inebriante.

 

Sem fôlego, Harry interrompeu o beijo:

 

– Quarto?

 

Severus concordou e de mãos dadas eles entraram no aposento contíguo. Harry voltou a beijá-lo, agora com mais ternura.

 

– Eu repito: não farei nada que não queira, Severus. Se você prefere esperar, eu posso entender.

 

– Não, eu quero fazer isso – nervoso – Só estou um pouco apreensivo.

 

Harry acariciou-lhe os cabelos, deleitando-se em sua maciez:

 

– Quero que tenha certeza de que é isso mesmo que quer. Se mudar de ideia, é só dizer, e paramos com tudo, sem problemas.

 

– Você também – ofereceu Severus, cabisbaixo – Se quiser desistir... vou entender.

 

– Não, eu não vou mudar de ideia – ele começou a desabotoar suas roupas. – Deixe-me tirar suas roupas. Posso?

 

Severus estremeceu, assentido. Harry retirou a casaca, depois a camisa branca e viu o corpo trêmulo de Severus enfaixado na altura dos seios para disfarçar o volume. Suavemente, ele retirou as faixas, seus olhos fixos nos de Severus, transmitindo-lhe confiança, aceitação e desejo. O Mestre de Poções estava nervoso, mas Harry sorriu e delicadamente beijou o espaço entre os seios. Severus estremeceu de prazer e jogou a cabeça para trás. Os seios eram pequenos e firmes, os bicos de pé, apontando para cima. Harry pôs um deles na mão, verificando que ele cabia direitinho dentro dela. Encorajado, ele procurou o bico do outro seio com a ponta da língua. Severus suspirou, sentindo a reação atingi-lo no meio das pernas, sua vagina despertando a cada carícia.

 

Devagar, Harry retirou-lhe as calças, sapatos e meias, distribuindo beijos nas partes expostas de pele alva, marcada por cicatrizes. Finalmente, buscando com os olhos a silenciosa aprovação de seu amado, ele retirou a roupa de baixo branca de algodão. Severus tremia, a respiração entrecortada, os olhos fechados.

 

Harry viu que ele estava ereto, e o pênis farto era levemente curvado para cima. Logo abaixo estava a racha característica do monte pubiano feminino, uma visão exótica e única. Embevecido, o rapaz ajoelhou-se diante dele, beijou-lhe o ventre com meiguice e sussurrou:

 

– Tão especial... Tão lindo e único... Merlin, você é ainda mais lindo do que imaginei...

 

– Harry...

 

Severus trazia os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e não sabia dizer se eram de alívio ou gratidão pelas palavras de Harry, ou de vergonha por seu corpo ser daquele jeito estranho e esquisito. Com desejo, Harry o beijou, sem desgrudar os lábios enquanto retirava suas próprias roupas apressadamente. Depois Severus subiu na cama, e Harry o olhou de cima a baixo deitado, o corpo esticado sobre os lençóis, exposto e convidativo. Os olhos verdes brilharam de cobiça misturada a luxúria:

 

– Quero fazê-lo meu, Severus. Quero ser só seu. Você me dá sua permissão?

 

– Por favor... Harry...

 

– Diga-me o que você quer que eu faça. O que você quer de mim?

 

– Seu toque... Seu corpo...

 

– Oh, Merlin, Severus – Ele se deitou ao lado dele, seus corpos se entrelaçando. – Eu o quero tanto...

 

Mordiscou o pescoço longo de Severus, que estremeceu de prazer. Depois Harry foi beijando todo o seu corpo, brincando com seus seios sensíveis, lambendo-lhe a barriga até abrigar o pênis ereto e pulsante dentro de sua boca. Severus grunhiu, o prazer espalhando-se por seu ventre. Harry lambeu toda a extensão da veia saltada e púrpura de sua ereção, e depois passou a chupar, fazendo Severus alcançar novos níveis de excitação. O estímulo no seu pênis fazia sua parte feminina redobrar a excitação, e ele estava tão molhado que começava a pingar nos lençóis.

 

Harry não diminuiu o ritmo e logo ele explodiu em gozo, despejando sua semente na garganta do parceiro. Ofegante, ele encarou Harry, que o limpava com a língua e logo em seguida, desviou essa mesma língua para desvendar os tesouros de sua feminilidade.

 

Nada poderia ter sido mais fora do comum.

 

Estranhamente, mesmo tendo acabado de sentir um orgasmo poderoso e satisfatório, Severus notou que o estímulo de sua parte feminina era completamente diferente do da sua parte masculina. Antes havia um desejo na pele, intenso e imperioso, que exigia ser satisfeito e que procurava um lugar para se abrigar. Mas quando Harry passou a lamber e chupar-lhe os lábios vaginais, o desejo passou a ser profundo, vindo de suas entranhas, um que crescia lentamente, avassalador, inexorável, procurando atingir a completitude, o preenchimento, a união. Ele não sabia dizer se um era maior do que o outro, ou se era melhor, só que eles eram diferentes e igualmente poderosos.

 

Um ruído gutural saiu quando Harry escorregou um dedo para dentro de sua vagina bem-lubrificada. Severus sentiu os músculos se fecharem em torno do invasor, envolvendo-o. Era totalmente diferente do sexo anal, mais gentil e aconchegante. Ele corcoveou de prazer.

 

Harry preparou sua entrada com mais dois dedos, paciente e amoroso. Numa dessas vezes, ele roçou no seu clitóris. O nível de desejo em Severus atingiu novos níveis e ele gemeu, contorcendo-se:

 

– Oh... Por Merlin!

 

– Você está bem, meu amor?

 

– Harry... Preciso de você!... Agora...!

 

Severus, sempre controlado e reservado, agora estava implorando sem o menor constrangimento, e isso fez Harry quase perder o rebolado. Posicionou-se entre suas pernas, avisando:

 

– Amor, isso pode doer e... Oh!

 

Severus não hesitou em enlaçar as duas pernas em volta da cintura de Harry e puxá-lo para si, suspirando:

 

– Por favor...! Vem, vem!...

 

Harry usou a mão para guiar seu pênis e penetrou-o devagar, sentindo os músculos a seu redor, e logo encontrou uma barreira. Ele tentou vencê-la, e Severus sibilou de dor. Foram necessárias várias tentativas, uso da força e palavras doces até que Severus soltasse um grito, indicando o rompimento do hímen. Mas Harry finalmente estava todo dentro de sua vagina recém-deflorada, e Severus sentiu a dor e a ardência serem substituídas por um prazer crescente. Harry usou os dedos para lhe estimular o clitóris e seu parceiro passou a gritar de prazer. Ele aumentou as estocadas, e Severus o agarrou com mais força, arranhando-lhe as costas e movimentando a pélvis com vontade, dobrando as sensações.

 

Os dois se deixaram levar ao pico do prazer e continuaram na sensual dança do desejo um do outro sem parar. Severus sentia o tesão dentro de si crescer, crescer, e chegar a um nível que ele achava que não iria aguentar: ele iria morrer ao explodir de tanto prazer. E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

 

Nada do que ele tinha experimentado antes o preparara para seu primeiro orgasmo feminino: ele acreditava piamente que iria morrer de tesão. Gritando por Harry, ele viu seu corpo praticamente explodir e depois derreter, os músculos todos virando borracha, uma luz branca cegante estourando diante de seus olhos. Seu prazer foi tão intenso que ele arrastou Harry consigo, e ele também gozou intensamente, na onda do orgasmo de Severus.

 

Os dois ficaram parados, exauridos demais para fazer qualquer coisa além de esperar a respiração retornar ao normal e os músculos voltarem a funcionar corretamente. Severus jamais se sentiu tão satisfeito antes, tanto emocionalmente quanto sexualmente. Naquela noite, eles não fizeram amor outras vezes, embora mais tarde Severus tivesse insistido em fazer sexo oral com Harry – que naturalmente retribuiu o gesto.

 

Harry ajudou Severus a tratar da ferida causada por seu defloramento – uma pomada cuidou do assunto, mas eles ficaram sem poder ter atividades vaginais por outros sete dias. Durante este tempo, Harry e Severus se revezaram no sexo anal. Era interessante, pensou o Mestre de Poções, que nenhum dos dois procurava ser dominante na relação.

 

Dali para frente, o relacionamento entre os dois floresceu rapidamente, e Harry aparecia praticamente todas as noites nos aposentos de Severus, exceto naquelas em que o time de Quidditch tinha treino. Algumas noites eles passavam tanto tempo a desfrutarem um do outro que ele só voltava para o dormitório de Gryffindor de manhã, e tinha que aguentar Ron tentando descobrir sobre sua vida sexual. Mas mesmo quando estavam longe, Severus ocupava a cabeça de Harry a maior parte do tempo.

 

Não que algo diferente se passasse com Severus. Nas reuniões de professores, mas aulas, até no horário de atendimento de alunos, ele constantemente voltava sua atenção para o menino de ouro de Gryffindor. Sentia muito a sua falta nas noites de treinos de Quidditch.

 

Uma dessas noites, porém, Severus não iria passar completamente sozinho. Logo depois do jantar, ouviu uma batida na sua porta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A seguir: Uma visita muda tudo


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Não me matem, por favor.

 

Blaise Zabini – sem Draco Malfoy – bateu à porta dos aposentos do chefe de sua casa, causando estranheza em Severus.

 

– Mr. Zabini?

 

– Professor, podemos conversar um pouco?

 

– Claro. Entre.

 

O rapaz obedeceu, e Severus notou que ele parecia nervoso. Ofereceu:

 

– Chá?

 

– Por favor – ele sorriu, constrangido – Estava torcendo que me oferecesse.

 

Severus serviu-lhe uma xícara e pôs outra para si mesmo, observando o rapaz.

 

– Em que posso ajudá-lo, Mr. Zabini?

 

– O senhor está bem, não está, professor?

 

– Eu? Que quer dizer?

 

– O senhor sabe... Com aquilo que aconteceu.

 

– Oh. Não deve se preocupar com isso, Mr. Zabini.

 

– É que... A derrota dele... mudou tudo. Digo, de Você-Sabe-Quem. Agora tudo mudou. – O rapaz ergueu-se, agitado, e andou até a lareira. – Eu tinha tudo planejado.

 

– Com relação ao Lord das Trevas?

 

– Não diretamente, claro – Ele ficou atrás de Severus, que se virou para acompanhá-lo com os olhos. – Mas o senhor sabe que Draco e eu estamos juntos.

 

– Sim, mas eu ainda não entendo...

 

Severus parou o que dizia ao ver a porta da frente abrindo-se e fechando-se sozinha. Era Harry, com sua Capa de Invisibilidade. Ele não esperava vê-lo naquela noite. Certamente não numa hora imprópria.

 

– Com sua licença, Mr. Zabini. – Ele procurou uma desculpa rápido. – Preciso cuidar de uma poção que está descansando no meu laboratório. Queira aguardar um instante.

 

– Sim, senhor. Sem problema.

 

Ele foi ao laboratório, esperando que Harry tivesse entendido o recado. Lá dentro, ele fechou a porta e viu seu jovem amante sair de debaixo da capa.

 

– Desculpe, eu não sabia que tinha companhia – cochichou.

 

– É um aluno pedindo orientação.

 

– Pena, achei que tivéssemos algum tempo antes do treino.

 

– Lamento, mas não posso.

 

– Tudo bem, eu apareci sem avisar. – Harry o beijou. – Amanhã, então?

 

– Está bem.

 

– Eu amo você, Severus.

 

Ele colocou a capa e Severus saiu do laboratório, chamando a atenção de Zabini:

 

– Desculpe a interrupção. O senhor me falava de seus planos com relação ao Lord das Trevas. Continue, por favor.

 

A porta se abriu e se fechou atrás de Zabini, indicando que Harry tinha saído quando o rapaz disse, constrangido:

 

– É, bem... Eu tinha tudo pronto para ficar ao lado dos vencedores. Esse era o meu plano. Por isso eu me juntei a Malfoy.

 

– Entendo o que diz, mas ainda não...

 

Zabini o interrompeu:

 

– Ah, eu esquentei seu chá enquanto esteve fora.

 

– Obrigado. – Ele tomou um gole e achou que o garoto tinha errado o feitiço, porque o gosto estava estranho. – Mas ainda preciso de esclarecimentos sobre o seu problema.

 

– Acontece que os Malfoy saíram perdendo com a derrota do Lord das Trevas. Seu nome está na lama, as propriedades foram confiscadas. Meus planos foram arruinados.

 

– Mr. Zabini, entendo sua frustração, mas ainda não sei o que posso fazer para ajudá-lo.

 

– Por favor, senhor, escute até o fim. Malfoy está na lama, então agora eu preciso me associar a alguém que esteja do lado vencedor dessa guerra, certo? Alguém com prestígio, que me dê status e chance de uma boa colocação quando eu deixar Hogwarts. Mas ninguém do lado vencedor olha duas vezes para alguém de Slytherin. O senhor sabe como nossa casa é discriminada.

 

– Isso é verdade.

 

– Exceto o senhor, claro. – Zabini o encarou e pela primeira vez Snape detectou um brilho estranho em seus olhos. – O senhor é um herói de guerra, e pode ajudar a garantir meu futuro. Quero sua ajuda.

 

Snape assentiu, solícito:

 

– Claro que darei uma carta de recomendação a qualquer futuro patrão que o senhor...

 

– Não – foi interrompido. – Eu estava pensando em mais do que uma carta.

 

– Não aceito aprendizes, já deixei isso bem claro.

 

– Também não quero ser seu aprendiz. – Ele se aproximou. – Eu quero realmente garantir meu futuro. Quero me casar com você.

 

Aquilo pegou Severus de surpresa:

 

– Mr. Zabini!...

 

– Ninguém vai querê-lo mesmo – ele se adiantou, o brilho nos olhos cada vez mais estranho – depois do que aconteceu. Para mim, isso não é importante. Na verdade, a ideia até me agrada: eu vou ter algo que ninguém mais tem. Nem mesmo Malfoy, com todo o dinheiro que tem, vai poder ter um igual a você!

 

– O que está falando é um absurdo! – Snape começou a se irritar. – Não tem o mínimo cabimento!

 

– Por quê? Eu tenho tudo planejado! E não vai ser totalmente ruim para você. Ninguém vai querer você porque você virou um monstro anormal, então você vai até ter companhia.

 

– O senhor deveria ser capaz de ver a insanidade por trás de suas palavras. Mas se nem isso consegue ver, considere outros fatores. Por exemplo, e não menos importante, o fato de eu ser seu professor e o senhor, meu aluno. A confraternização é proibida.

 

– Eu li os regulamentos com atenção é há uma brecha. Se a aluna ou professora engravidar, e o pai concordar com o casamento, a união é aceita. E é claro que vamos ter mais filhos, talvez uns dois ou três. Podemos começar uma família imediatamente! Não é maravilhoso?

 

Aquilo estava dando nos nervos de Snape:

 

– Insisto, Mr. Zabini: desista disso. Tudo isso é um absurdo. Eu não vou me casar ou engravidar do senhor, e seu plano é simplesmente ridículo! – Ele olhou pela sala e localizou sua varinha em cima da mesa. – Talvez esteja chegando a hora de o senhor ir embora.

 

Zabini adiantou-se e pegou a varinha de Severus, dizendo:

 

– Lamento, professor, mas eu já disse que tenho tudo planejado. Não se preocupe, não vai precisar de sua varinha.

 

– Zabini! – Severus se ergueu. – O que está fazendo?

 

– Garantindo meu futuro. O senhor vai engravidar essa noite. Tomou uma Poção de Fertilidade e eu pretendo impregná-lo. – Severus ficou pálido e olhou para a bandeja na mesa: o gosto estranho no chá!... – Eu teria gostado se isso fosse de livre e espontânea vontade, mas o senhor parece um tanto relutante, então eu vou ter que fazer as coisas de outro jeito. Para mim, tanto faz. Hoje eu saio daqui como futuro papai. E você vai ser uma mamãe. Não é adorável?

 

Severus sentiu que o rapaz estava disposto a tudo e seus cabelos se arrepiaram na base da nuca. As coisas estavam se deteriorando rapidamente.

 

– Zabini, devolva-me a varinha.

 

– Não, professor. Não vai precisar dela. – Ele se aproximou de Severus, que se afastou dele. – Aconselho a não resistir, mas eu vou gostar de domá-lo.

 

– Não faça isso. – Snape olhava em volta, procurando uma saída, mas Zabini estava no caminho para a porta. – Não vai querer fazer isso. Seu plano não vai dar certo.

 

– Ah, vou querer fazer isso, sim. – Ele continuava a se aproximar de Severus, que já estava encurralado contra a lareira. – Eu tenho tudo planejado.

 

Num movimento rápido, Snape atracou-se com Zabini, tentando lhe tomar a varinha. O rapaz não era pequeno, e produziu um feitiço que jogou Snape no chão. E foi quando o professor estava no chão que ele lhe chutou o fígado. Snape se curvou de dor, o lado esquerdo inteiro dolorido. Em movimentos bruscos, Zabini atirou-se sobre ele, começando a arrancar-lhe as roupas com as mãos. Snape tentou impedi-lo, mas estava perdendo terreno, e estranhamente viu-se apavorado. Não estava conseguindo defender-se, e parecia que o jovem ia conseguir o que queria! Como isso era possível?

 

– Não!... – ele se debatia, Zabini estava em cima dele. – Pare com isso!

 

– Não quero machucá-lo, professor. Já disse para parar! – Como insistisse, Severus recebeu um soco e sentiu o gosto de sangue. Mais roupas arrancadas, agora com magia. – Por que não coopera?

 

– Não! Deixe-me ir! Não faça isso! – A última de suas roupas tinha sido retirada de seu corpo, e ele sentiu, para seu próprio horror, lágrimas de vergonha brotarem. – Por favor!

 

Zabini olhou para seu corpo, admirado:

 

– Merlin, é verdade...! Uau, além de um rabinho da hora, você tem um pinto desses e uma xoxota! Eu vou me divertir em dobro, fodendo um depois o outro! Abre essas pernas, que eu já tô pronto!

 

Snape passou a se debater com ainda mais vigor, gritando, o terror aumentando, tudo adquirindo uma atmosfera irreal. Suas mãos foram atadas por uma corda conjurada com sua própria varinha. A partir desse ponto, as coisas entraram numa espécie de borrão em sua consciência: ele sentia o toque indesejado de Zabini por todo o seu corpo, e por mais que ele tentasse empurrá-lo, o rapaz não cedia terreno. Pior de tudo é que ele estava começando a ficar cansado de resistir, a humilhação escalando.

 

Nunca Snape se sentiu tão perdido, nem quando fora descoberto por Voldemort. Porque dessa vez ele não tinha ideia da traição que fermentava dentro de sua própria casa, que partira de uma pessoa insuspeita, alguém que tinha se aproximado dele com uma oferta de amizade. Agora essa pessoa o tinha jogado no chão e puxava seus seios com força, beliscando-os e rindo.

 

Então suas pernas foram forçadas abertas, e Snape teve uma reação inédita em sua vida: ele entrou em pânico. Não adiantou muito, com ele semi-imobilizado e ficando rapidamente sem fôlego. Sem acreditar no que ocorria, Snape viu o impensável acontecer.

 

Seu aluno penetrou-o de maneira selvagem, e ele gritou de dor. O sangue bombeava tanto em suas veias que ele não ouvia muito bem. Sabia que Zabini dizia algo como "tudo está apertado e gostoso", "xoxotinha de pouco uso" e "vamos fazer nosso bebê", e ele achou que fosse vomitar, de tamanha repulsa que as palavras lhe causaram. O rapaz bombeava, bombeava, e Severus sentia um cheiro que o estava enojando.

 

De novo seu corpo estava sendo terrivelmente violado. Da primeira vez, ele tinha sido mutilado. Agora este mesmo corpo, mesmo mutilado, estava sendo violentado para deleite de seu agressor. E como ele não conseguia reagir?

 

 _"Ninguém vai me salvar dessa vez",_ pensou, as lágrimas voltando a rolar. _"Harry não virá, e ele não vai me querer nunca mais, eu o perdi para sempre"._ Seu coração se espatifou nesse momento, e alheio a tudo, Zabini continuava com as estocadas, machucando-o, humilhando-o. _"Desculpe, Harry, desculpe. Eu tentei detê-lo, mas eu não consegui"._

 

_"Faz parar, por favor, faz parar"._

 

Após um tempo que pareceu ser simplesmente interminável, Zabini gozou ruidosamente. Ele não saiu de dentro de Severus imediatamente, e ainda ficou alguns minutos tentando recuperar o fôlego antes de rolar para o lado. Num choro mudo, Severus desviou o olhar, enojado, humilhado, tentando entrar em posição fetal.

 

– Puxa, que trepada boa. Se todas as mulheres tivessem uma xoxota gostosa feito a sua, Snape, eu até podia mudar de time e deixar de ser gay – ele riu – Mas eu _sou_ gay, então agora eu quero também comer o seu cu. Se a xota já era apertadinha, imagina o seu cuzinho. Hum, deixa só eu me recuperar um pouco que eu já vou querer me enterrar todo nessa sua bunda – Zabini deu um tapinha na bunda dele – Snape, acho que nosso casamento vai dar muito certo!

 

Durante uma nova eternidade, Severus ficou deitado no chão, tremendo e chorando, apenas esperando a nova rodada de humilhação e pedindo perdão a Harry. De repente, mãos pesadas o viraram de bruços, e ele tentou resistir, mas recebeu um outro soco – desta vez um direto no olho – e a advertência:

 

– Fique quieto! Eu não quero machucá-lo mais do que já está!

 

Mais uma vez as pernas de Severus foram afastadas e seu corpo violado dolorosamente. Não tinha como não ter rompido alguns tecidos e ele com certeza sangrava. Ele urrou de dor, enquanto Zabini soltava um urro de satisfação.

 

– Aper... tadinho... – ele mal falava, babando – Cuzinho gostoso...

 

– Pare... Por favor...

 

– Tá tão gostoso...! Snape, vou te comer todo!

 

As estocadas de Zabini eram tão violentas que o faziam chocar-se contra o tapete em frente à lareira, as costelas reclamando, as mãos ainda atadas, a corda mordendo os pulsos. O ar irreal parecia aumentar, e Severus passou a balbuciar:

 

– Por favor, pare... Pare... Não faça mais...

 

Ele não sabe dizer quanto tempo passou, só que de repente uma luz espoucou atrás de si, o peso foi retirado de cima de seu corpo, a sensação de ser preenchido desapareceu. Ele estava apenas marginalmente consciente, balbuciando sem parar, quando foi novamente virado de costas. Ao invés do rosto de Zabini, olhos verdes brilhantes e arregalados o saudaram.

 

 


	6. Capítulo 6

 

O treino de Quidditch terminara mais cedo e Harry, cheio de saudades, resolvera fazer outra surpresa para o Mestre de Poções e passar em seus aposentos para vê-lo. Sem sequer tomar banho, saíra direto do campo para o castelo. Nada o tinha preparado para a cena que vira ao entrar nas masmorras.

 

Severus estava no chão, nu, de bruços, e Blaise Zabini o montava, ofegando, suando, esfogueado. Tão entretidos os dois pareciam que nem perceberam a porta se abrindo.

 

Por um instante, o coração de Harry parou, e ele olhou a cena, incrédulo. Severus estava transando com um aluno – ou melhor, com um _outro_ aluno – num momento em que sabia que Harry estaria ocupado. Ele o estava traindo com um de seus Slytherins. Seu peito se estrangulou. Como ele podia fazer isso? Como alguém podia mentir tanto, simular estar apaixonado, lançar olhares de tanta devoção e amor e ser tudo mentira?

 

Então Harry notou que Severus trazia uma expressão de dor e desconforto. Havia ferimentos em seu rosto, marcas roxas na sua pele e – ele se espantou – cordas em seus pulsos, sangue e outros sinais de violência. Ele também pedia, num fio de voz, que Zabini parasse, que o deixasse em paz.

 

Levou alguns segundos até que o cérebro de Harry registrasse o que estava acontecendo e acessasse corretamente a situação. Aquilo não era consensual. Severus estava sendo agredido.

 

A vassoura que ele carregava foi ao chão.

 

Os músculos condicionados por anos de Quidditch o ajudaram a arrancar Zabini de cima de Severus com um único puxão, arremessando-o contra a lareira. Antes que o agressor pudesse reagir, Harry puxou a varinha:

 

– _Petrificus totalus!_

 

Zabini caiu no chão, petrificado, todo duro – até mesmo a parte de sua anatomia que já estava enrijecida.

 

Com o agressor imobilizado, Harry finalmente pôde cuidar de Severus. Virou-o lentamente, notando os ferimentos, a pele gelada, o suor frio, o sangue. Então seus olhos encontraram os de Severus, e ele teve um novo choque: havia dor, desespero, terror, vulnerabilidade... Nunca ele vira Severus em tal estado.

 

Harry o envolveu em suas capas de Quidditch:

 

– Está tudo bem agora. Você está bem.

 

Quando foi abraçá-lo, Severus se encolheu, fugindo do seu toque, gemendo. Harry sentiu seu coração se partir.

 

– Eu não vou machucá-lo. – Aproximou-se devagar, mantendo a voz suave, como se estivesse lidando com um animal particularmente arisco. – Sou eu. Está tudo bem agora.

 

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Severus, que por uns instantes encarou Harry, parecendo confuso, como se não acreditasse que Harry estava ali e que fosse real. Ele esticou a mão suja de sangue e tocou o rosto do rapaz.

 

– Harry...? – A voz alquebrada, rouca.

 

Harry beijou a palma da mão, emocionado:

 

– Sou eu, meu amor. Vou cuidar de você. Está tudo bem agora.

 

– A... A-a-acabou?

 

– Acabou. – Lágrimas caíram também dos olhos verdes. – Ele não vai mais machucar você.

 

Pela segunda vez, tentou envolvê-lo em seus braços, e dessa vez foi bem-sucedido. Espantou-se com a força com que Severus se agarrou a ele, disposto a não soltar. Harry não se separou dele nem quando usou a lareira para chamar Dumbledore e contar resumidamente o que tinha acontecido.

 

Em minutos, Dumbledore estava nas masmorras com o Prof. Flitwick, que amarrou Zabini antes de despetrificá-lo. O jovem Slytherin estranhamente permaneceu quieto, mas os olhos estavam fixos em Severus, um brilho estranho. Harry teve que se conter para não avançar em cima dele, e afastou Severus ao máximo dele.

 

Madame Pomfrey também foi alertada, mas levar Severus até a ala hospitalar provou ser um desafio. Ele estava em choque, agarrado a Harry com mais força do que um náufrago a uma tábua de madeira em alto-mar. Não havia jeito de removê-lo.

 

O problema foi resolvido mais uma vez pelo Prof. Flitwick, com um leve feitiço calmante: Severus ficou relaxado o suficiente para que Harry o erguesse em seus braços e dirigiu-se para a porta. Foi nesse momento que Zabini resistiu a suas cordas:

 

– Não! Ele é meu! Ele carrega meu filho! Não pode levá-lo! Ele é meu!

 

Nos braços de Harry, mesmo sob um feitiço, Severus se encolheu, tenso, e o rapaz de Gryffindor o carregou para fora dali o mais depressa que pôde, quase esbarrando em dois desconhecido altos e musculosos no corredor. Harry não sabia nem parou para ver quem eram, mas eles eram Aurores, que tinham vindo tratar da prisão de Zabini.

 

Madame Pomfrey os esperava com uma cama pronta para Severus. Harry o depositou com carinho, enquanto a enfermeira dizia:

 

– Obrigada, Mr. Potter, mas eu posso assumir a partir de agora.

 

Harry ia soltar Severus, mas ele o agarrou com ainda mais força:

 

– Não! Não vá!

 

Os dois se entreolharam, depois Harry voltou a usar a voz doce:

 

– Severus, Madame Pomfrey vai cuidar de você agora. Está tudo bem. Eu tenho que ir, mas vou ficar bem aqui pertinho.

 

– Não! – ele se agitou, os olhos implorando. – Não me deixe!

 

Foi a vez de Madame Pomfrey se dirigir a seu paciente – e Harry se espantou ao vê-la adquirir um tom maternal:

 

– Preste atenção, Severus: preciso examiná-lo e preciso que coopere comigo. Para isso, Mr. Potter vai ter que ficar lá fora, mas só durante o exame. Ele ficará bem pertinho, logo atrás do biombo. Entende o que eu digo?

 

– Sim, mas...

 

– Ele vai ficar bem aqui junto com você – garantiu a matrona. – Ele prometeu que ficaria.

 

Severus olhou para Harry:

 

– Promete?

 

– Prometo – beijou-lhe a mão. – Não vou a lugar algum.

 

Harry não tirou os olhos de Severus até ir para trás do biombo, conforme Madame Pomfrey tinha pedido. Os minutos que passou lá lhe pareceram uma eternidade. Ele podia ouvir os ruídos dos instrumentos e dos sons que Severus fazia ao ser examinado: gemidos, choro contido. A enfermeira saiu uma vez para buscar material de trabalho e Harry a viu trazer uma bandeja com diversas poções, ataduras e bacias. Severus chamou por ele e ele respondeu, ansioso, mas ainda impedido de entrar.

 

Ele ouviu Madame Pomfrey ministrar diversas poções e vestir Severus com uma camisola padrão da ala hospitalar. Mais alguns minutos de cruciante espera se passaram e a enfermeira finalmente emergiu de detrás das cortinas. Harry olhou para Severus, que estava adormecido, mas ela lhe chamou a atenção, puxando-o para longe.

 

– Eu lhe dei um sedativo forte e agora ele vai dormir a noite toda. Também é hora de o senhor estar na cama, Mr. Potter.

 

– Como ele está?

 

A enfermeira franziu o cenho:

 

– Por mais que tenha ajudado, Mr. Potter, não me sinto confortável discutindo o estado de saúde de um professor com um aluno. Basta dizer que ele vai se recuperar de seus ferimentos.

 

– Posso vê-lo?

 

– Ele precisa descansar, e já está mais do que na hora de o senhor voltar a seus aposentos, Mr. Potter.

 

Harry ia protestar quando um barulho suave o interrompeu. Dumbledore entrava nesse instante, dizendo:

 

– Ah, Harry. Eu calculei que estivesse aqui. Que me diz do Prof. Snape?

 

– Madame Pomfrey não quer me dizer como ele está.

 

Dumbledore assegurou Madame Pomfrey:

 

– Harry tem minha permissão expressa para acompanhar o caso, Poppy. Você deve ter notado que Severus confia muito nele.

 

– Sim, mas o estado dele... é delicado. O rapaz pode ouvir a esse respeito?

 

– Absolutamente. Pode continuar, por favor.

 

– Sim, diretor, como queira – ela olhou Harry com desconfiança, mas voltou ao assunto em pauta – Eu acabo de realizar um exame completo no Prof. Snape. Considerando que recentemente ele passou por uma grande transformação em seu corpo, essa agressão aconteceu num momento em que ele estava muito frágil. Ele sofreu lesões vaginais e anais que evidenciam uma agressão sexual de primeiro grau. Também tem escoriações e ferimentos generalizados, incluindo microfraturas nas maçãs do rosto e nas costelas, a maioria deles consistente com ferimentos defensivos. Aparentemente, ele foi chutado no abdômen. Deve ter sido assim que seu agressor o manteve derrubado no chão.

 

Harry suprimiu uma exclamação, mas Madame Pomfrey não tinha terminado:

 

– Passei uma varredura no sangue e vi que ele ingeriu uma substância para lhe retardar os reflexos. Estava drogado e é um milagre que tenha conseguido reagir. Também havia traços de uma Poção de Fertilidade.

 

– Acha... – Harry se engasgou – Acha que ele pode ter engravidado? Zabini disse que ele estava carregando o filho dele.

 

– Dificilmente pode ser verdade – descartou Madame Pomfrey – Eu não sei que Poção de Fertilidade foi usada, mas geralmente elas precisam de tempo para funcionar. E eu mesma receitei a Severus uma Poção Anticoncepcional há semanas, para combater um persistente desequilíbrio hormonal. Portanto, são bem pequenas as chances de uma gravidez. Claro, só teremos certeza em cerca de duas ou três semanas. Mas o que mais me preocupa é o seu estado emocional.

 

Dumbledore fechou os olhos, e parecia exausto ao concordar:

 

– Eu vi o estado em que ele ficou. Se não tivesse visto, teria tido dificuldade em acreditar.

 

– Ele parecia estar se recuperando bem da primeira agressão – A enfermeira meneou a cabeça – Mas agora ele me parece muito fragilizado. Isso está me preocupando muito, Prof. Dumbledore.

 

– Muitas coisas nessa tragédia toda são preocupantes, Poppy. Mas acredito que nesse ponto o jovem Harry pode ser de grande ajuda. Se isso não for atrapalhar a recuperação de Severus, gostaria de recomendar que Harry pudesse fazer companhia a seu paciente.

 

– Bom, eles realmente parecem ter grande aproximação. A presença do jovem Mr. Potter acalmou Severus durante o exame. Se isso puder ajudar meu paciente, obviamente não serei contra, diretor.

 

– Excelente. Então Harry tem permissão de visitar Severus?

 

– Está certo. Mas se ele se agitar, essa permissão será revogada, entendeu, Mr. Potter?

 

– Sem problemas. Fazer tudo para deixá-lo calmo.

 

– Quanto tempo calcula que ele ficará sob seus cuidados, Poppy?

 

– Vamos ver como o Prof. Snape reage, mas a princípio em três dias ele pode voltar para seus aposentos. Mas eu recomendaria cinco dias antes de voltar a lecionar.

 

– E se ele insistir em voltar antes disso?

 

– Nesse caso, eu terei certeza de que ele está totalmente recuperado. – Madame Pomfrey deu um sorrisinho.

 

– Posso ficar com ele agora?

 

– Não há necessidade. Ele vai dormir a noite inteira, pode ir dormir na sua cama.

 

– Eu gostaria de ficar mesmo assim.

 

E Harry passou a noite inteira ao lado de Severus, ouvindo-o respirar, atento a qualquer alteração no seu sono.


	7. Capítulo 7

Ele observou com atenção o movimento na cama. Lentamente, Severus abriu os olhos, ou melhor, um deles, já que o outro estava fechado. Mexeu-se com dificuldade, e Harry foi ajudá-lo.

 

– Por enquanto deve permanecer deitado. – Harry sorriu. – Bom-dia, Severus.

 

Uma miríade de emoções passou pelo rosto do Mestre de Poções, todas rapidamente, mas ele se controlou para não deixar nenhuma se sobressair. O olho esquerdo estava fechado pelo soco que tinha recebido e havia outras manchas roxas na altura da mandíbula. Ele olhou para Harry:

 

– Não pensei que estivesse aqui.

 

– Madame Pomfrey me deu permissão para ficar. Como se sente?

 

– Melhor, acho – foi a resposta. Ele olhou para a mesa de cabeceira. – Hum, água.

 

– Deixe que eu ajudo.

 

Harry o ajudou a tomar alguns goles e notou que ele fez uma careta de dor ao erguer a cabeça para ingerir o líquido. Depois ele voltou a deitar e perguntou:

 

– Como você apareceu nos meus aposentos?

 

– O treino terminou mais cedo e eu quis lhe fazer uma surpresa. Sev, eu queria ter chegado antes. Desculpe.

 

– Preciso lhe agradecer por ter chegado naquela hora. Ele parecia disposto a... ficar a noite toda.

 

– Sev, eu nem sei o que dizer. Ele foi preso e obviamente será expulso de Hogwarts. Deve ficar em Azkaban um bom tempo. Você está seguro agora.

 

– Sinto-me um idiota. Comportei-me como uma adolescente ultrajada. Estou envergonhado. Desculpe.

 

– Não pense mais nisso. É perfeitamente natural, depois do que você passou.

 

– Mas eu não devia sequer ter passado por isso. Eu deveria ter sido capaz de me defender. Tantos anos fui espião. Consegui me defender do Lord das Trevas durante anos, como pude me deixar ser atacado por um garoto?

 

– Você foi drogado, seus reflexos foram afetados. Não é vergonha nenhuma. Severus, você não teve culpa. A culpa é dele. Você foi a vítima nisso tudo. Não se esqueça disso, por favor.

 

– Não é uma posição agradável, a de vítima.

 

– É uma posição como qualquer outra. Você tem outras: a de professor sarcástico, a de amante experiente, de herói de guerra... Procure se concentrar nas outras, está bem?

 

Severus não respondeu, e desviou seu olhar para a janela. Madame Pomfrey entrou nesse instante:

 

– Bom-dia, Severus. Que bom que está acordado. Mr. Potter, acredito que o café da manhã já tenha começado no salão.

 

– Eu não estou com fome.

 

– Mr. Potter, o senhor ficou aqui a noite inteira de pé. Se é que vai assistir a suas aulas hoje, vai precisar de alimento. Enquanto isso, eu aproveito para fazer novos exames no nosso paciente.

 

– Está bem, então. Eu volto mais tarde. – Ele lançou um sorriso para Severus, que tentou retribuir, depois saiu.

 

E foi bem a tempo. Quando Harry entrou no Grande Salão, era grande o tititi. Ron e Hermione acenam para ele, da mesa de Gryffindor, e ele foi para lá, mas de repente viu uma cena que lhe chamou a atenção: os dois Aurores passaram pelo Salão, levando Zabini de mãos atadas. Atrás deles, ia um casal de bruxos entre 40 e 50 anos, os dois parecendo extremamente abatidos – a bruxa tinha os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar e o mesmo cabelo cor de areia de Blaise. Provavelmente seus pais.

 

O burburinho aumentou, mas a voz de Dumbledore fez todos se aquietarem.

 

– Bom-dia a todos. Infelizmente, este é um dia negro para Hogwarts. Na noite passada, o Prof. Snape foi atacado em seus aposentos por um aluno de sua própria casa. Ele está na enfermaria e deverá se recuperar em alguns dias. Por conta desse incidente, Slytherin perdeu 200 pontos – exclamações abafadas – e Mr. Blaise Zabini foi recolhido a Azkaban para esperar seu julgamento. O Prof. Snape foi encontrado por um aluno de Gryffindor. A casa recebeu 100 pontos. Espero que todos se unam a mim e aos demais membros do corpo docente nos votos de um pronto estabelecimento do Prof. Snape. Agora, tenham um bom café da manhã.

 

O salão inteiro explodiu em tumulto. A mesa de Slytherin inteira olhava Draco Malfoy, que, vermelho, saiu correndo pela porta lateral, seguido por Crabbe e Goyle. Já os Gryffindors se questionavam quem teria sido o aluno que encontrou Snape.

 

Ron e Hermione olharam para Harry. A menina cochichou:

 

– Foi você, não foi, Harry? Você que encontrou Snape.

 

– Fui eu, sim – ele disse baixinho – Mas eu não deveria estar ali, então o Prof. Dumbledore não quer dizer isso em público.

 

– Você tinha ido ver sua namorada lá em Slytherin, não foi? Aí você viu Snape em apuros. O que aconteceu? Zabini sentou porrada no sebosão?

 

Harry se lembrou de Severus no chão, machucado, sangrando, humilhado, e fechou os olhos, estremecendo.

 

– Olha, Ron, eu não quero falar sobre isso. Não foi nada bonito.

 

– Parece que o sebosão está ganhando o que merece por tudo que fez esses anos todos.

 

– Ele não merece! – Harry se inflou. – Você não sabe o que está dizendo, então cala a boca!

 

– O que deu em você?

 

– Calma, Harry – interveio Hermione. – Ele não fez por mal.

 

– Ele não estava lá, então não devia falar de coisas que não sabe!

 

– Qual é o seu problema? – indagou o ruivo. – Até parece que você está defendendo o Snape.

 

– Ron, enfia na sua cabeça que ele é a vítima. Não se esqueça disso. Eu vi o que aconteceu. Eu estava lá.

 

– Tá bom, tá bom.

 

– Vamos – Hermione chamou. – Se não a gente se atrasa para a aula.

 

Harry mal conseguiu se concentrar em suas lições o dia inteiro, devido ao cansaço da noite passada e à tensão com tudo que acontecera e o estado de Severus. Ele mal podia esperar para ir à enfermaria.

 

Quando finalmente ele se liberou (e despistou seus amigos), Madame Pomfrey o impediu de entrar. Harry esticou o pescoço na direção de Severus e viu que havia dois homens com ele.

 

– Ele está dando depoimento aos dois Aurores. – Madame Pomfrey fechou a cara. – Não permitiram que eu ficasse junto.

 

– Como ele está? Ele pareceu bem, hoje de manhã – dentro do possível, claro.

 

– Ele também me pareceu bem, e eu me arrisquei a diminuir a Poção Calmante. Mas Severus normalmente esconde muito bem suas emoções. Ele pode explodir a qualquer momento.

 

Ela ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas o barulho de alguém passando mal a interrompeu. Ela correu para o lado de Severus, Harry logo atrás. O Mestre de Poções estava deitado de bruços, a cabeça pendurada para fora da cama, o rosto ligeiramente esverdeado, vomitando. Madame Pomfrey foi cuidar dele, e Harry ia ajudá-la quando um dos homens o deteve:

 

– Você é Harry Potter, não é? Íamos procurá-lo para fazer algumas perguntas.

 

– Não pode ser mais tarde? Ele não está bem.

 

– Desculpe, mas tem que ser agora – o homem insistiu, o outro concordando. – Vamos para fora.

 

A contragosto, Harry obedeceu. Os dois eram altos, um deles bem musculoso. O mais magro apresentou-se:

 

– Aurores Green e Brown, deve saber que estamos investigando o que aconteceu com seu professor. Foi você que deu o alarme, não foi?

 

– Isso mesmo. Eu encontrei os dois, imobilizei Zabini e chamei o Prof. Dumbledore.

 

– E o que estava fazendo ali naquela hora?

 

– Eu tinha terminado o treino de Quidditch naquela hora, por isso não estava no meu dormitório.

 

– Como conseguiu entrar nos aposentos do Prof. Snape?

 

– A porta estava aberta – mentiu.

 

– Só isso? A porta estava aberta e você foi entrando?

 

– Se a porta não estivesse aberta, eu não poderia ter entrado. O Prof. Snape tem proteções em seus aposentos.

 

– E o que estava fazendo tão longe de seu dormitório? As masmorras não são caminho para a Torre de Gryffindor.

 

– Bom, eu... er... – ele empacou – Estava só passando.

 

Os dois aurores se entreolharam, mas não fizeram comentário.

 

– Conhece Zabini?

 

– Claro. Ele é namorado de Draco Malfoy. Por que não vão falar com ele?

 

– Não se preocupe, nós vamos. Sabe por que Zabini atacaria o Prof. Snape?

 

– Não faço ideia. Eles são da mesma casa, deveriam se dar bem.

 

– É verdade que você teve uma briga com o Prof. Snape mês passado?

 

– É, foi uma discussão em sala de aula.

 

– Bem feia, pelo que ouvimos.

 

– Ele terminou me expulsando de suas aulas. – Harry ficou intrigado. – O que isso tem a ver com o que aconteceu?

 

– Zabini lhe disse o que pretendia fazer?

 

– Claro que não. Ele não é meu amigo. Por que acha que ele me contaria? – Ele arregalou os olhos, subitamente dando-se conta de que estava sendo interrogado como um suspeito. – Acha que eu tive alguma coisa com isso?

 

– Você tinha motivo.

 

– Não para _isso_ _!_ – Harry perdeu as estribeiras. – Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas! Se esse é o tipo de pergunta que vocês vão me fazer, eu não vou responder mais nada!

 

– Já terminamos mesmo. Mas podemos ter mais perguntas, então fique a postos.

 

Os dois saíram, e Harry estava uma pilha de nervos diante das acusações sem o mínimo fundamento. Parecia que o Ministério só tinha incompetentes. Era bem verdade que ele não tinha dito toda a verdade, mas seus motivos eram bem diferentes. Harry forçou-se a ficar calmo para ver como estava Severus.

 

Mais uma vez, foi impedido por Madame Pomfrey:

 

– Eu tive que sedá-lo. Aqueles dois Aurores o deixaram muito agitado, e ele terminou reagindo fisicamente. Espero que ele consiga dormir a noite toda. Vai ser bom para ele.

 

– Posso ficar com ele? – pediu Harry.

 

– De novo? Mas eu disse que ele deve dormir a noite toda, não precisa ficar.

 

– Quero ter certeza de que ele vai dormir mesmo, só isso.

 

– Só o deixarei ficar se prometer que vai ficar de olho nele e vai me chamar assim que for necessário. Assim talvez eu consiga uma noite inteira de sono.

 

– Está bem.

 

– Muito bem, então. Pode ocupar a cama ao lado da dele.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A seguir; momentos NC


	8. Capítulo 8

 

Harry não conseguiu descansar muito, pois permaneceu atento a Severus. Graças aos cuidados de Poppy Pomfrey, o olho tinha começado a desinchar, mas estava preto. A bochecha também estava inchada, no local onde ele tinha sofrido fraturas no osso da maçã do rosto. Harry ficou aliviado porque ele dormiu direto durante algumas boas horas, mas no meio da noite, Harry o ouviu debatendo-se na cama, lutando contra agressores invisíveis. Imediatamente, Harry procurou acordá-lo gentilmente, mas com firmeza:

 

– Sev, acorde!

 

Olhos cor de ônix abriram-se imediatamente ao primeiro toque de Harry. Severus ofegava, trêmulo, e olhou em volta como se estivesse desorientado, os olhos meio sem foco. Finalmente ele conseguiu enxergar o homem que o encarava:

 

– Harry...?

 

De novo aquela voz alquebrada, insegura, tão estranha em Severus. Harry procurou sorrir:

 

– Está tudo bem agora. Foi só um pesadelo. Já passou.

 

– Foi um pesadelo – Ele repetiu, tremendo, tentando firmar a voz. – Já passou.

 

Harry não teve dúvidas em se enfiar na cama de Severus e juntá-lo em seus braços. A princípio, assim que foi tocado, Severus se encolheu um pouco, mas Harry optou por não soltá-lo. Logo ele relaxou nos braços de Harry, e sua respiração começou a desacelerar. De repente, ele soltou:

 

– Obrigado.

 

– Não tem do que agradecer.

 

– Você não precisa estar aqui.

 

– Eu quero ficar a seu lado. Quero me concentrar em você, porque eu estou com tanta raiva que sou capaz de fazer uma besteira, e você precisa de mim.

 

– Já passou. Eu estou bem agora.

 

– Posso ficar aqui com você? – Harry não o soltou.

 

– Você quer ficar comigo?

 

– Eu preciso ficar com você. Preciso tocar você, tirar o toque dele de sua pele, substituir pelo meu toque, porque aí vamos substituir também as lembranças. E só quando substituirmos as lembranças, vamos poder deixar para trás o que aconteceu. Desculpe, eu sei que isso é muito egoísta de minha parte, mas eu preciso disso, Sev.

 

– Ele... – Severus engasgou e não encarou Harry, os olhos cheios de dor – parecia... louco.

 

– Eu não duvido disso. Ele ficou gritando alguma coisa sobre você estar carregando o filho dele, totalmente insano.

 

– Sim, devia ser delírio. Ele chegou a me dar uma Poção de Fertilidade, mas elas levam tempo para fazer efeito. Ele deve ter suposto que o efeito fosse imediato.

 

– Olhe, não precisa falar disso se não quiser. Mas se quiser, eu estou aqui para te ouvir, está bem?

 

– Ele queria me forçar a casar com ele – Severus continuava a olhar para baixo – Disse que assim o futuro dele estaria garantido e que eu poderia me beneficiar também, já que ninguém iria querer nada comigo por eu ser um monstro anormal, e assim eu teria companhia.

 

Harry notou o tom inexpressivo com que Severus tinha dito aquilo e foi firme ao dizer:

 

– Isso é uma mentira, e das grandes. Você não é anormal, e eu o quero muito. Seu corpo está machucado no momento, mas eu quero muito esse corpo. É claro que não vou forçar nada, mas pode estar certo de que estou contando os dias para ter você gritando de prazer comigo.

 

– Fala sério?

 

– Claro que sim. Sev, eu te amo.

 

– Não me chame de Sev.

 

– Está bem, Severus. Desde que você acredite que eu te amo e quero você. Mas vou entender se você precisar de um tempo. É natural.

 

– Então você não me quer agora?

 

– Sev-Severus, agora você ainda está se recuperando.

 

– Então só... Toque-me. Prove que você realmente me quer, mesmo depois do que aconteceu. Eu preciso acreditar – Severus o apertou contra si – Você me quer, Harry? De verdade?

 

– Como o ar que respiro – Harry se ajeitou para ficar ainda mais perto dele, os dois espremidos na cama da enfermaria – Como o próprio ar que respiro.

 

Ele levou os lábios ao rosto de Severus, que os capturou entre os seus e os dois trocaram um beijo longo e apaixonado. Havia um quê de desespero no jeito que Severus apertava Harry contra o seu corpo. Harry podia entender aquilo, pois ele mesmo estava um tanto desesperado para apagar a marca de Zabini no homem que amava. Talvez restassem cicatrizes mais tarde, mas Harry queria ter certeza de poder lavar a pele de Severus daquela violência covarde e odiosa.

 

– Eu amo você – ele disse, quando interrompeu o beijo em busca de oxigênio – Severus, você me deixa louco...

 

– Harry...

 

Severus mal conseguiu responder, sua cabeça num turbilhão. Ele tentava ao máximo se controlar, e apagar de sua mente as imagens daquela noite horrível e a se desfazer da sensação de ser uma coisa vil e ordinária. Harry não iria machucá-lo, não iria agredi-lo, não iria fazer o mesmo que aquele monstro tinha feito. O medo vinha em ondas, e Severus tentava espantá-lo.

 

Que Harry estivesse do seu lado, disposto a acariciá-lo, era quase um milagre, pensou. Se ele tinha dúvidas do que sentia pelo rapaz, essas dúvidas estavam se desfazendo pouco a pouco. Ele procurou se concentrar no toque, e para sua surpresa, sentiu que seu pênis começava a se encher e se alongar.

 

Ele colocou a mão de Harry sobre ele, e o rapaz gemeu, passando a beijar seu pescoço, bem onde ele sabia que Severus era particularmente sensível. Ele subiu as carícias para a orelha, onde sussurrou:

 

– Quero você...

 

De repente, Harry se contorceu na cama estreita e enfiou-se por debaixo das cobertas, puxando a camisola hospitalar de Severus até ter acesso à ereção incipiente. Ele procurou não olhar as marcas no corpo de Severus, e com carinho, beijou o pênis que estava semi-ereto. O toque meigo fez o professor estremecer, e Harry encorajou-se a abocanhar a ponta, passando a língua generosamente por toda a superfície.

 

– Mais – pediu Severus – Por favor.

 

Harry ficou feliz em atendê-lo, abrigando todo o membro dentro de sua boca, sentindo o corpo inteiro de Severus enrijecer-se de tesão. Por mais que quisesse fazer aquele momento sublime durar, Harry entendeu que Severus precisava de afirmação, então ele pôs-se a sugar o membro, deslizando os lábios por toda a sua extensão, usando os dedos para brincar com os testículos, deliciando-se nos ruídos de Severus. Dedicando-se com particular atenção à glande, Harry logo ouviu um novo timbre nos gemidos de Severus e sabia que ele estava prestes a explodir. Com efeito, em poucos segundos, o líquido de gosto acre e penetrante escorregou por sua garganta e um pouco por seu queixo. Harry sugou tudo, até os espasmos de prazer de Severus cessarem. Só então ele voltou a se deitar a seu lado e ajeitá-lo em seus braços, mesmo insatisfeito. E não se importou com isso – aquela noite era de Severus.

 

Ele se aninhou ainda mais com seu amante, imaginando o que Madame Pomfrey diria se tivesse pegado os dois em flagrante. Com esse pensamento, Harry observou a respiração de Severus se tornar profunda e ritmada, e soube que ele estava dormindo. Só então ele se permitiu também deslizar para o sono.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A seguir: a volta dos aurores


	9. Capítulo 9

Aquele contato clandestino na ala hospitalar terminou sendo fundamental para a recuperação emocional de Severus. Nas semanas seguintes, depois que foi liberado, ele foi aos poucos se sentindo à vontade com Harry, aceitando seu toque, seu carinho e sua dedicação. Claro que ainda havia sequelas, especialmente do tipo psicossomáticas: Severus passava mal, com náuseas e vômito, bem como tinha pesadelos ocasionais.

 

Ele recebeu a visita de Draco Malfoy, que foi constrangedora, para dizer o mínimo. O herdeiro dos Malfoy fez questão de dizer que nada sabia dos planos de Zabini, e pediu desculpas formais, bem como garantiu que iria testemunhar durante o julgamento. Severus acreditou nele, até porque Malfoy nada tinha a ganhar com o ataque de Zabini. Ele gostaria que Harry estivesse ao lado dele quando da visita do filho de Lucius, porque por um instante ele reviveu aquele ataque.

 

Harry se esforçava para dar a Severus o maior apoio possível, e Severus se admirava do quanto o rapaz parecia maduro – isso sem mencionar o fato de que Severus parecia cada vez mais precisar de Harry a seu lado. Um sentimento profundo se fortalecia em Severus: amor e companheirismo. Dentro de si, ele consolidava a escolha de Harry como seu parceiro, como parte integrante de sua vida. Claro, isso se o rapaz o quisesse. Ele nunca sentira por ninguém o que sentia por Harry e nunca antes se sentira tão amado e cuidado em toda a sua vida.

 

Esse sentimento lhe era de grande auxílio para superar a violência da qual tinha sido vítima. Na verdade, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Severus ousava (mesmo que de maneira tímida e hesitante) ter esperança no futuro. Antes, como espião e com a vida permanentemente em risco, ele não ousava sequer acreditar em sobreviver, muito menos em algo além disso, como ter alguém para amar. Ele ainda tinha dificuldades em lidar com o fato de que alguém o considerava digno de amar. Mas agora ele tinha Harry e acreditava em Harry. Talvez o rapaz considerasse um arranjo mais permanente no futuro, talvez uma relação comprometida. Severus esperava uma ocasião propícia para levantar o assunto.

 

No momento, ele esperava Harry com grande expectativa. Finalmente Madame Pomfrey tinha declarado que ele estava em saúde perfeita, o que significa estar liberado para a plena atividade sexual. Severus mal podia esperar o momento de se unir completamente a Harry, entregar-se por inteiro, sem reservas. Ele tinha saudades desses momentos. Seria também um marco de que o pior já tinha passado, e que dali para frente as coisas só podiam melhorar.

 

Com velas, óleos aromáticos e uma atmosfera sensual no quarto, Severus sorria só de pensar nas coisas que queria fazer ao corpo de Harry. Mas quando alguém bateu à porta, ele ficou intrigado. Harry não precisava bater, então quem poderia ser?

 

– Auror Green – Severus olhou em volta – E sem Brown.

 

– Boa-noite, professor, desculpe o horário. Mas achei que iria querer suas poções de volta o quanto antes.

 

– Entre, por favor – deixou ele passasse – Minhas poções?

 

– Nós levamos algumas amostras no dia do crime, para fins de perícia criminalística. Normalmente, com o uso do Veritaserum, as investigações não requerem evidência material. Contudo, como o acusado apresenta sinais de instabilidade mental, a eficácia do soro não é aceita em julgamento sem peças periciais. Um caso bastante incomum.

 

– Conseguiram as provas que buscavam?

 

– Certamente. – O homem grande e musculoso sorriu e mostrou um frasco conhecido. – Eis aqui a prova da premeditação do crime.

 

Severus reconheceu o frasco:

 

– É minha Poção Anticoncepcional.

 

– Isso era o que ele queria que pensasse – corrigiu o Auror – Na verdade, o frasco contém uma Poção de Fertilidade para fazer engravidar. O acusado confessou ter substituído essa poção há semanas.

 

Severus empalideceu completamente. Ele sentia o sangue gelar em suas veias, uma sensação de anestesia a tomar conta dele.

 

– Não só isso – continuou o Auror Green, sem perceber a reação dele. – Ele conseguiu disfarçar o gosto da poção adulterada para que não percebesse a troca. É com base nisso que pretendemos provar a premeditação do crime.

 

– Ele... – balbuciou, lívido – substituiu... há semanas...?

 

– Isso mesmo. Veja o senhor que o rapaz pretende alegar insanidade, para escapar de Azkaban, e até chamou uma equipe de _psicohealers_ de St. Mungo's. Mas com as evidências criminalísticas que colhemos, pretendemos provar que ele tinha noções de moral, que ele tinha conhecimento pleno de que estava cometendo um crime e assim, portanto, não era de fato insano. – O Auror Green parecia entusiasmado. – Ah, esse caso foi realmente muito refrescante e inspirador para mim, do ponto de vista profissional. Sem contar que se o Ministério estivesse liberando fatos para a imprensa, tudo isso iria ajudar muito a minha carreira.

 

Severus não se deteve no fato de que aquele homem considerava o seu sofrimento "refrescante e inspirador" nem que ele queria ver tudo espalhado por manchetes de jornais. Ele estava estupefato com o que ouvira.

 

– Bom, professor, minha missão está cumprida. Estão aí suas poções. Tenha uma boa noite.

 

O Mestre de Poções continuava sob choque quando abriu a porta para o Auror sair. Mas não ficou parado muito tempo: logo em seguida, ele saiu rumo à ala hospitalar.

 

Madame Pomfrey estava pálida ao observar os resultados do exame que acabara de fazer:

 

– Oh, Merlin...

 

– E então?

 

– É positivo. Você está com criança.

 

Se antes Severus estava gelado, ao ouvir aquilo ele ficou lívido. Mas não inerte.

 

Ergueu-se de um pulo só e disparou para fora da enfermaria, com Madame Pomfrey a gritar em seus calcanhares:

 

– Volte aqui, Severus! Preciso fazer mais exames!

 

Ele a ignorou, a cabeça girando, uma cacofonia interna grande enlouquecedora. Ele atravessava corredores, descia escadas, passava por retratos e fantasmas alheio a tudo que o cercava. Só no que ele pensava é que estava grávido – grávido de seu agressor. A violência tinha resultado numa consequência física, uma consequência que estava crescendo dentro de si.

 

Aquilo era poderoso demais, ter uma vida dentro de seu corpo. Severus imaginou que deveria odiar o ser que estava dentro de si, que deveria sentir repulsa por tudo que ele o fazia lembrar, por ser um testemunho vivo da violência que sofrera. Ninguém o condenaria se quisesse arrancar de dentro de seu corpo aquela criatura gerada em tão infame momento. Mas estranhamente ele não se sentia dessa maneira.

 

Ao invés disso, Severus experimentou um sentimento forte de maternidade, um instinto intenso de proteção. Podia ser culpa dos hormônios, talvez do seu desequilíbrio metabólico causado pela gravidez, mas o fato é que Severo, a partir daquele instante, passou a pensar na criança como seu filho, alguém inocente, que não tinha culpa do modo como fora gerado. Ele criaria e amaria seu filho. Porque ele era seu. E de mais ninguém.

 

Essa certeza lhe trouxe um pouco de paz, aliviando o pânico inicial. Ele não precisaria reviver o que acontecera cada vez que olhasse para a criança, porque seu filho era mais do que isso. Era seu filho, e ele não precisaria lidar com o pai.

 

Mesmo que estivesse mais calmo quando chegou às masmorras, Severus ainda estava sob o impacto da notícia. Quando chegou a seus aposentos, encontrou Harry, que suspirou aliviado:

 

– Onde você esteve? Nossa, eu pensei que algo pudesse ter acontecido. – Ele notou. – Severus, o que aconteceu? Você não parece bem.

 

– Na verdade, Harry, aconteceu algo. – Ele convidou com um gesto. – Sente-se que eu lhe explicarei tudo.

 

Não demorou muito para Severus relatar o que ele tinha descoberto graças aos exames de Madame Pomfrey, detonados depois das revelações do Auror Green. O que demorou foi a reação de Harry. O rapaz ficou pálido, os olhos arregalados:

 

– G-grávido...?

 

– Por causa da poção que Zabini trocou. Todo o mal-estar que eu venho sentindo é um sintoma de gravidez.

 

– E o que você vai fazer agora?

 

– Não há muito que eu possa fazer. – Deu de ombros. – Vou consultar Albus sobre minha situação funcional. Há uma chance de que eu precise ser demitido por ter tido relações com um aluno.

 

– Não podem fazer isso! Você foi forçado!

 

– Não acho prudente ter esperanças de que o Conselho de Diretores de Hogwarts seja compreensivo a esse respeito. A regra é clara: se a aluna ou professor engravidar, ela deve se casar com o pai para evitar a demissão. Eu não pretendo me casar com o homem que me violentou.

 

– Severus, você não precisa ter essa criança. Ela vai ser sempre uma lembrança do que aconteceu. Ninguém vai condená-lo se optar por não ter esse bebê.

 

– Harry – Severus tinha a voz firme – Eu vou ter o bebê.

 

– Vai ter? Mas por quê?

 

– Porque é meu filho, antes de tudo. Ele não tem culpa do que aconteceu. Não deve pagar pelo crime do pai com a vida. É uma coisa estranha, Harry, que ele esteja crescendo dentro de mim. Não sei se consigo explicar isso.

 

– Você tem certeza?

 

– Sim, eu tenho. Além do mais, nunca fui de fugir à responsabilidade na minha vida, e não vai ser agora que vou começar.

 

A isso Harry não respondeu. Ficou pensativo e calado, o que não lhe era característico. Severus respeitou-lhe o silêncio, ocupando-se em preparar chá para os dois. Harry não pegou a xícara. Ele meneou a cabeça, angustiado.

 

– Eu não posso fazer isso. – Severus o encarou, intrigado. – O bebê... Eu não posso...

 

Severus sentiu o coração se contrair.

 

– Como assim, Harry?

 

– Eu só tenho 17 anos, não posso ser pai! Sev, eu amo você de todo o meu coração, mas não posso assumir um filho, ainda mais um que não é meu.

 

Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Severus sentiu o sangue gelar dentro de suas veias. Por aquilo ele certamente não esperava. Harry pegou-lhe as mãos, angustiado:

 

– Eu não quero deixar você, Severus, mas não posso ficar e assumir uma paternidade quando ainda nem me formei. Eu quero fazer o treinamento de Auror, e ele dura três anos. É longo e puxado. Vou precisar dar tudo de mim, não posso assumir um bebê. Por favor, não me odeie, mas é assim que eu me sinto.

 

Severus não saberia dizer como se sentia. Ele estava simplesmente anestesiado, seu peito parecia estar aberto com uma ferida sangrando. Feridas grandes, dizem, não doem tanto quanto cortes de papel. Parecia que era verdade.

 

– E não pense que isso é porque o filho é de Zabini – acrescentou o rapaz. – Mesmo que fosse meu, eu ainda estaria apavorado. Eu só tenho 17 anos.

 

Era uma verdade que caiu como uma bomba sobre ele. Por mais que Severus tivesse se admirado da maturidade de Harry ao ajudá-lo e apoiá-lo numa hora terrível, o fato era que o rapaz tinha apenas 17 anos e uma vida toda pela frente. Fazia sentido que ele não quisesse um compromisso dessa envergadura ainda tão jovem.

 

Mas ainda assim era dolorido.

 

– É claro. – A voz de Severus saiu estrangulada. – Você tem que pensar em sua própria vida. Eu entendo.

 

– Por favor, Severus, não me odeie. Eu ainda amo você, mas o que está me pedindo é demais.

 

– Harry, eu não vou pedir nada a você. Nem vou odiá-lo por causa da maneira como se sente. Entendo o seu ponto de vista e respeito os seus sentimentos.

 

– Sem ressentimentos, então?

 

– Claro que não. Eu só tenho a lhe agradecer por tudo o que você fez por mim. Jamais esquecerei o que fez. – Havia sinceridade naquelas palavras.

 

– Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito mesmo.

 

– Eu também.

 

– Eu... – Harry estava subitamente constrangido. – Eu vou deixar você ir dormir agora. Boa-noite.

 

Pegando sua Capa de Invisibilidade, saiu sozinho, enquanto Severus o acompanhava com os olhos, o coração pulverizado em mil pedaços. Ele se levantou do sofá e foi até o quarto, onde as velas usadas com a intenção romântica de reaproximá-lo de Harry tremeluziam e pareciam caçoar de sua dor.

 

Hermafrodita. Estuprado. Grávido. Abandonado. Talvez, despedido.

 

Ele sentiu como se tudo estivesse perdido, como se nada valesse a pena.

 

A não ser o bebê.

 

Naquele momento, só o bebê fazia Severus ficar de pé e encarar o futuro. Por seu bebê, fosse filho de quem fosse, ele criaria forças para ir em frente, sozinho como sempre, lutando contra tudo e contra todos. Por seu bebê, ele enfrentaria o que fosse preciso: solidão, desemprego, fome, até o escárnio alheio.

 

Talvez assim ele conseguisse lidar com a ferida aberta que tinha substituído seu coração. Era irônico que ele tivesse acreditado que podia ser feliz. Severus Snape nunca tinha sido feliz em sua vida. Um garoto de 17 anos tinha mudado isso, apenas para quebrar seu coração de novo.

 

Severus amava Harry com todas as suas forças, e tinha certeza de que jamais amaria alguém de novo daquele jeito. Talvez não conseguisse amar mais ninguém depois de Harry, além de seu filho. Seria uma existência longa e solitária, mas Harry nunca sairia de seu coração.

 

Ele apagou as velas, uma a uma, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam por sua face. Ficou no escuro, sozinho, ouvindo sua respiração entrecortada por seus soluços.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não me matem, por favor.


	10. Capítulo 10

 

Era apenas mais uma longa e tediosa aula de História da Magia com o Prof. Binns, e para variar Harry tinha a cabeça longe, em nada concentrada na Rebelião de Duendes em Hogsmeade em 1612. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Severus.

 

Só tinham se visto há três dias (quando se separaram), mas Harry sentia falta dele como se tivesse perdido o braço direito. Também se sentia culpado pelo que fizera: abandonara seu amado numa hora de necessidade. Mas Harry estava apavorado com a perspectiva de ter que criar uma criança.

 

Não que ele não quisesse filhos. Não era segredo que Harry queria uma família, talvez até uma grande, feito os Weasley. Mas não agora, quando ele mal tinha chegado à fase adulta de sua vida.

 

A saudade de Severus o estava matando. Harry nunca tinha se sentido tão feliz quanto durante o tempo em que Severus estava a seu lado. Ele se sentia completo, aceito e admirado. Também tinha adorado estar ao lado de Severus e cuidar dele, ver seu lado vulnerável.

 

– Com licença, Prof. Binns. – A interrupção pegou não só o professor, mas vários alunos de surpresa e todos olharam para a porta, onde Madame Pomfrey tinha um sorriso polido. – Imaginava se eu poderia pegar Mr. Potter emprestado por alguns minutinhos, por gentileza?

 

Intrigado, Harry recebeu permissão de segui-la até o corredor. Sempre direta, a enfermeira foi logo ao assunto:

 

– Mr. Potter, eu vim lhe pedir um favor. É o Prof. Snape.

 

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

 

– Ele voltou a ser rebelde. Antes ele seguia todas as recomendações e ia me ver regularmente. Mas desde que... bom, aconteceu uma coisa delicada com ele... Não sei se está sabendo.

 

– Se está falando sobre a gravidez, eu estou sabendo.

 

– Só que ele não quer fazer exames complementares! – Ela parecia exasperada. – Tenho clamado, tenho pedido, mas ele não vem à enfermaria. Na condição dele, é preciso monitoramento constante tanto dele quanto do bebê. Por isso vim vê-lo.

 

– Mas o que eu posso fazer?

 

– Ele parece ouvi-lo, Mr. Potter. Fale com ele. Peça para que ele venha à enfermaria.

 

– Ele não me ouve mais. – Harry desviou os olhos. – Nós... nos afastamos.

 

– Oh. – Ela tentou não comentar, mas não deu certo e suspirou. – Pena. Eu esperava poder contar com seu poder de persuasão para fazê-lo se cuidar. Estou muito preocupada com ele. Responda-me: acha que ele teria motivos ou inclinação para causar dano a si próprio ou ao bebê?

 

– Não – disse Harry, apreensivo com a perspectiva. – Ele me disse que queria muito ter o bebê, apesar de tudo que aconteceu.

 

– Então ele vai me procurar, espero. Vou esperar mais alguns dias. Se por acaso isso não acontecer, posso contar com o senhor para tentar convencê-lo, Mr. Potter?

 

Harry hesitou. Seria muito constrangedor ir falar com Snape. Por outro lado, ele não queria vê-lo descuidando de sua saúde.

 

– Claro que sim. Avise se ele continuar bancando o rebelde.

 

O rapaz voltou para a sala de aula, os amigos o olhando, e ele fez um sinal de que estava tudo bem. Mas sua cabeça estava num turbilhão.

 

Dias mais tarde, ele estava no salão comunal, tentando sem sucesso se concentrar para estudar. Os NEWTs estavam se aproximando e eles eram importantes para seus planos de se tornar Auror. Afinal, por causa desses planos ele tinha terminado tudo com Severus, não era verdade?

 

Hermione se aproximou dele:

 

– Oi, Harry.

 

– Oi. Você já parou de estudar?

 

– Eu estava tentando ajudar o Ron, mas aquele bocó ferrou no sono. Eu também estava indo dormir, mas achei melhor falar com você primeiro. A gente não tem conversado muito.

 

– É mesmo – Harry ficou constrangido. – Desculpe.

 

– Não tem problema, Harry, mas é que nos últimos tempos você não está nada bem. Quer falar sobre isso?

 

Harry olhou para ela e olhou em volta para ver se seriam ouvidos. Ele hesitou, mas percebeu que aquela era sua melhor chance de compartilhar a dor e a angústia que o atormentavam. Portanto, foi em tons cochichados que ele contou tudo a Hermione, fazendo-a prometer sigilo absoluto. Ele não escondeu nada, e sentiu um grande alívio ao poder desabafar todos os graves segredos que escondia. A moça sequer sabia das preferências sexuais de Harry, então ela ficou estarrecida ao saber do envolvimento dele com um professor.

 

– Mas e a briga que vocês tiveram daquela vez?

 

– Tudo encenação. Assim eu não seria mais aluno dele, e poderíamos ficar juntos.

 

– Então... você é gay?

 

– Tecnicamente não, porque Severus não é do mesmo sexo que eu. Mas acho que para todos os propósitos práticos eu sou, sim. Sinceramente, não sei nem estou preocupado com isso.

 

– Você gosta dele, não é?

 

– Gosto. Muito. – Harry sentiu um aperto no coração, e suspirou. – Sinto tanto a falta dele.

 

– Harry, você o ama, e essa situação toda está muito errada. Você está péssimo e eu aposto como ele também está péssimo. Vocês precisam se acertar.

 

– Mas não tem jeito, Mione. Agora tem um bebê na parada – e um bebê concebido daquela maneira...

 

– O bebezinho não tem culpa disso. Eu iria entender se ele não quisesse a criança, mas se quer a minha opinião, eu acho que Snape está certo.

 

– Mas como vou assumir uma criança se eu nem me formei ainda? Eu me sinto péssimo por ter terminado tudo, mas achei que seria melhor assim. É uma barra grande, eu não sei se posso segurar.

 

– Harry, para tudo tem jeito, se você quiser realmente. Tem que saber o que você quer fazer. Você quer ficar com ele ou não?

 

– Sinto tanta falta dele. – Harry estava quase choramingando, e Hermione nunca vira Harry fazer isso na vida.

 

– Você gosta dele, dá para ver, e isso sem mencionar que seu humor tem estado terrível. Não vou lhe dizer o que deve fazer, mas pense muito bem no que você quer, Harry. Não vá fazer algo de que pode se arrepender pelo resto da vida. Se você quiser mesmo o Snape de volta, vai ter que aceitar o bebê. – Harry não respondeu nem a encarou. Ela deu de ombros, pegando os livros. – Agora vou dormir. Descanse bem, Harry.

 

* * *

 

 

– Você vai ter que usar algo que dê mais sustentação do que essas faixas em seus seios – comentou Madame Pomfrey. – Pode prejudicar a amamentação. A não ser que não queira amamentar. Se pretender dar de mamar, eu recomendo a aquisição urgente de um sutiã reforçado.

 

Snape estava perdido. Um sutiã!... A indignidade!... Por outro lado, esse era o preço para ser capaz de amamentar seu próprio filho. E ele sequer se lembrara disso, deprimido com a falta de Harry. A ideia de amamentar lhe pareceu exótica e excitante. Ele poderia usar seu próprio corpo para alimentar seu filho.

 

– Eu quero amamentar.

 

– Excelente. Recomendo ir tratando desde já dos mamilos, para evitar que ressequem e rachem no período lactente. Eu vou lhe dar instruções. No momento, porém, preciso lhe falar sobre um assunto mais sério.

 

– O bebê? – Severus alarmou-se. – Ele está bem? Tem algo errado com ele?

 

– Não é nada disso, o bebê está bem. E você também, embora eu recomende mais vitaminas. O que acontece é que o bebê está bem demais. Ele é bem mais desenvolvido do que eu imaginava.

 

– Como assim?

 

– Ele é mais velho do que prevíamos, Severus. Meus exames indicam que a data da concepção é prévia ao seu ataque. Deixe-me fazer um Feitiço da Paternidade para ter certeza.

 

E foi assim que Severus ficou sabendo que o bebê em seu ventre era filho de Harry Potter. Mais uma reviravolta na sua vida pra lá de conturbada.

 

– Isso não é uma notícia excelente, Severus?

 

O Mestre de Poções olhou o rosto sorridente de Madame Pomfrey com um misto de dor e conforto. Ele ficara aliviado em saber que não carregava o fruto de um ato violento, claro. Mas isso não resolvia o seu problema.

 

Harry tinha dito textualmente: "Mesmo que o bebê fosse meu, eu ainda estaria apavorado". Portanto, nada mudara no universo de Severus: ele ainda estava sozinho com seu filho, e não poderia contar com o pai de sua criança. Harry não queria saber de Severus nem de seu filho, e tinha deixado isso claro.

 

No fundo de seu coração, Severus tinha entendido os motivos de Harry e não o culpava por ter ficado assustado. Ele era um rapaz de apenas 17 anos, tinha a vida toda pela frente e o filho tinha sido não um descuido ou acidente, mas consequência de um ato criminoso praticado contra eles. Severus não ficara sequer com raiva de Harry, apenas saudades e dor. Acima de tudo, ele sentia falta de Harry, de seu toque, de seu cheiro, de seu sorriso, de seus olhos. Harry o amava, ele sabia, mas eles não podiam ficar juntos. Reveses do destino.

 

Por um minuto, Severus pensou em contar a Harry que ele ia ser pai. Era o mais correto a se fazer, mas o Mestre de Poções conhecia Harry. Ele podia contar com o coração nobre do jovem Gryffindor, e certamente com sua reação mais provável. Harry faria o que era certo, e assumiria um filho sem desejar, apenas por obrigação. Isso Severus não podia permitir. Ele não iria obrigar Harry a coisa nenhuma, nem deixar que ele se obrigasse. O melhor a fazer era não contar nada a Harry.

 

Por um lado, pensou, seria bom poder dizer ao seu filho que ele era fruto de uma história de amor. Severus imaginou o que diria à criança para explicar por que seu pai não vivia com eles. Imaginou se um dia diria a seu filho que seu pai era o famoso Harry Potter. Odiaria ver o filho revoltado com seu próprio pai. Ele não sabia o que pensar. Eram muitas decisões.

 

E a primeira decisão concreta que tomou foi falar com o diretor de Hogwarts. Ele devia muito a Albus Dumbledore, e este merecia saber toda a verdade sobre sua delicada condição.

 

* * *

 

Era cedinho de manhã quando Harry foi às masmorras, decidido a resolver sua situação com Severus. A conversa com Hermione o ajudara muito a clarear seus sentimentos e tomar decisões. Portanto, foi com grande expectativa que ele tentou entrar nos aposentos do Mestre de Poções, mas não conseguiu. As proteções tinham mudado, e agora não reconheciam mais Harry. Ele devia saber.

 

– Severus! – bateu à porta – Abra, por favor!

 

Ele esperava uma resposta quando a serpente da tapeçaria ao lado da porta sibilou:

 

– Ssserá inútil bater. Ele não essstá.

 

– Ele sssaiu? – Harry respondeu em Parseltongue. – Quando?

 

– Carregou sssacolas e bagagensss e ssse foi. Para sssempre.

 

Harry sentiu o coração se acelerar. Como assim, "para sempre"? Severus não podia ter ido embora. Podia?

 

– Senhor Harry Potter, senhor! – Dobby aparecera de repente em pleno ar, excitado como sempre. – Dobby procura Senhor Harry Potter! Diretor Dumbledore chama Senhor Harry Potter com urgência!

 

– Agora? – Mas Harry viu uma esperança: Dumbledore devia saber de alguma coisa. – Sim, sim, eu estou indo, Dobby!

 

– Depressa! – disse o elfo.

 

Harry nem pestanejou. Subiu correndo as escadas de Hogwarts para atingir o escritório do diretor. Lá chegou ofegante e desesperado:

 

– Prof. Dumbledore!... O Prof. Snape!... Ele... não está!... Ele se foi!...

 

– É verdade, Harry. – Dumbledore parecia triste. – Foi por isso mesmo que eu o chamei aqui tão cedo.

 

– Mas... ele não pode ter feito isso! Ele sequer falou comigo! Por que ele foi embora?

 

– O contrato de trabalho do Prof. Snape foi rescindido, Harry. Ele foi demitido pelo Conselho de Diretores e teve que deixar o castelo, por ter tido relações com um aluno.

 

Harry ficou horrorizado e boquiaberto:

 

– O quê? Como pôde fazer isso?? Ele foi forçado! Não pode demiti-lo por causa disso! Ele foi a vítima! Sabia que ele terminou ficando grávido? Como pôde fazer isso com ele nesse estado???

 

– Eu não pude fazer nada, Harry. Severus para mim é como um filho, mas eu estava de mãos atadas. O Conselho deu a ele a chance de se casar com o pai de seu filho e ele se recusou a fazer isso.

 

– O que esperava? – Harry estava ficando revoltado. – Que ele concordasse em se casar com seu estuprador?

 

– Não, Harry. Eu disse que ele teria que se casar com o pai de seu filho. Um Feitiço de Paternidade revelou que Severus já carregava um filho antes do ataque do jovem Zabini. Ele já estava grávido. De um filho seu, Harry.

 

Harry ficou branco, o estômago se revoltou.

 

– _M-meu?..._ Não, não pode ser... Nós usávamos proteção, uma Poção Anticoncepcional...

 

– Zabini habilmente trocou-a por uma Poção de Fertilidade semanas antes do ataque. Foi quando Severus engravidou. O filho é seu.

 

– Mas... Então... – Harry pensou rápido em tudo que ouvia. – Então não há problema! Por que ele não me falou nada?

 

– Você dissera anteriormente que não assumiria o bebê mesmo que ele fosse seu filho. Ele não quis lhe contar para você não se sentir obrigado a fazer algo que não queria. Na verdade, ele sequer queria que você soubesse. Fiquei decepcionado, Harry. Imaginei que um Gryffindor como você tivesse coragem para enfrentar um momento importante como esse.

 

– Mas eu quero me casar com ele! Eu quero o bebê, já queria mesmo que não fosse meu! Professor, tem que me dizer para onde ele foi! Preciso encontrá-lo antes que seja tarde demais!

 

– Eu tentei convencê-lo a ficar no castelo mais alguns dias, mas ele insistiu em ir embora hoje mesmo, antes do café da manhã. – Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam. – Contudo, Dobby estava me dizendo que houve algum problema com as carruagens que vão para Hogsmeade... Acredito que ele ainda esteja no portão principal. Se você for rápido...

 

Harry sentiu o coração falhar uma batida:

 

– Obrigado!

 

E disparou pelos corredores aforam, pelas escadas, passando por retratados, alunos, armaduras, sem pensar em nada, apenas correndo o máximo que podia, o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam, porque ele _tinha_ que alcançar Severus...

 

_Não se vá, não se vá, por favor..._

 

Harry passou como uma bala por alunos que estavam chegando ao salão par ao café da manhã. Depois ele entrou no salão principal, olhou para o portão principal e lá viu, silhuetado contra a luz externa, a figura vestida de negro, solitária, em pé, com duas bagagens a seus pés.

 

– SEVERUS!!

 

A figura – assim como todos por perto – se voltou e Harry voltou a correr, atravessando o salão, fazendo as cabeças se voltarem para ele. Alheio, o jovem se aproximou de Severus a grande passos, quase sem fôlego:

 

– Severus!... Por favor, não vá!...

 

Severus parecia surpreso e cochichou, alarmado:

 

– O que está fazendo? Estão todos olhando!...

 

– Eu não me importo!... Por favor, me perdoe... Fui um idiota!... Eu fui procurá-lo hoje para dizer que... quero você, eu nunca deveria ter dito o que disse!... É claro que eu assumo esse bebê!... Severus, por favor, me perdoe, me perdoe.

 

– Harry. – Severus olhou em volta e viu os alunos começando a se juntar perto deles. – As pessoas estão olhando. Vai arruinar sua reputação.

 

– Não quero cometer o maior erro da minha vida e deixar você partir. Por favor, Severus, fique.

 

– Fui demitido, Harry. Não posso ficar aqui.

 

– Pode sim, se nós nos casarmos! – Harry se pôs de joelhos subitamente aos pés de Severus, e vários alunos soltaram exclamações. – Por favor, Severus Snape, eu não tenho um anel, mas mesmo assim peço humildemente que se case comigo. Vamos criar juntos nosso filho.

 

Mais alunos chegavam, todos muito espantados. Aliás, estavam tão espantados quanto Severus, que mal acreditava no que acontecia.

 

– Mas... e sua vida? Sua carreira de Auror?

 

– Podemos conciliar as coisas. Não vamos ser os primeiros pais com vidas atribuladas e sempre podemos pedir que um elfo ajude a cuidar do bebê se a coisa apertar. Podemos fazer isso dar certo, Severus, eu sei que podemos. Isso se você me perdoar por ter sido um idiota e me aceitar de volta depois de tudo que eu fiz.

 

– Harry, eu não quero obrigá-lo a nada. Tem certeza de que é isso que quer?

 

– É isso que eu mais quero. Quanto mais penso nisso, mais tenho certeza de que é você quem eu quero, e nossa família unida. Quero ficar com você, Severus. Preciso ficar com você. Eu te amo.

 

Na aglomeração de alunos, várias adolescentes fizeram "Aww" de emoção. Já era uma pequena multidão, de todas as casas, e alguns professores também, incluindo o diretor. Mas Severus abstraiu toda a plateia para encarar Harry, cujos olhos cheios d'água se derretiam de tanta emoção. Na luz verde que brilhava em sua direção, Severus não viu senso de dever para se casar com a mãe de seu filho. Havia amor, compromisso, devoção – coisas que Severus nunca vira dedicadas a si antes. Ele estava tão emocionado que engasgou, incapaz de dizer palavra.

 

– Então, Severus? – indagou Harry, aflito. – Você me dá a honra de ser meu marido?

 

– Harry... – A voz dele saiu um tanto estrangulada. – Será que preciso mesmo responder?

 

Explodindo de alegria, o rapaz jogou-se nos braços de seu amado e o beijou cheio de paixão e júbilo, arrancando "Ohs" da platéia. Uma solitária salva de palmas irrompeu, puxada pelo Prof. Dumbledore. Hermione se juntou a ele, com os olhos cheios d'água, e logo diversos outros alunos também se puseram a aplaudir, até que a ovação se tornasse ensurdecedora. Abraçado a Severus, Harry sorriu para os colegas.

 

– Excelente! – exclamou o diretor, abrindo os braços. – Agora vamos entrar para o café para que eu possa informar os retardatários dessas duas excelentes notícias: a escola não vai perder seu Mestre de Poções e haverá em breve um casamento em Hogwarts!

 

Harry e Severus se abraçaram, felizes, e a aglomeração começava a se dispersar, com todos entrando no salão, num clima de alegria e admiração que seria lembrado durante muitos anos em Hogwarts. A única nota destoante foi a quantidade anormal de estudantes de que desmaiaram de choque diante da cena do portão principal, incluindo Ron Weasley e uma dúzia de Slytherins.

 

Nada, porém, empanou o brilho e a felicidade do casal, que ganhou um lugar de destaque na mesa dos professores durante o café da manhã, agora tornado especial. Alertados por Dobby, os elfos de Hogwarts colocaram arranjos com rosas vermelhas nas mesas de cada casa da escola em homenagem aos noivos.

 

Dumbledore fez um pacote completo, anunciando para a escola inteira o noivado, o casamento e a gravidez – e desta vez Neville Longbottom desmaiou de choque ao saber que Snape ia se reproduzir.

 

Severus passou os olhos pela festa, recebeu cumprimentos, olhou Harry e depois fechou os olhos, suspirando, passando a mão em seu ventre, que já apresentava sinais de intumescimento. Por alguns segundos, ele respirou profundamente, alheio aos barulhos em sua volta.

 

Foi trazido de volta à realidade por uma voz preocupada:

 

– Severus? – era Harry – Está tudo bem?

 

Ele sorriu para seu noivo:

 

– Como nunca esteve. Como sempre vai estar daqui para frente.

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
